


Answer Me!

by Ochie94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Loves Tsuna, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn is Casanova, Romantic Comedy, Tsuna is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn was intrigued by a certain brunet haired boy in his school. He wants to know about the brunet. But only received cold answer from the said boy. Main Pairing: R27 with lot of hints of All27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Reborn's side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff net  
> www . fanfiction . net/s/9950148/1/Answer-Me  
> (delete the space)  
> You can go check my other stories (which haven't been posted here yet) there  
> Beta by PureRedCrane (ffn)

_‘This is the first time I’m feeling this way.’_ That thought ran through black haired high school student. Not ordinary high-school student. It was Reborn. With his handsomeness and Godly feature, not to mention his sadistic yet sexy nature, almost all girls and boys in the high-school drooled over him and respected him. Key word, almost. Some were envy because of his perfectness, some hated him because of his sadistic nature, while some others didn’t pay any attention at him because they were too busy with their self.

Right now, the Casanova was sitting on his chair in the back row of his classroom. With his right hand propped his chin, he looked outside at the clear blue sky. It’s not unusual for Reborn to not pay any attention at lesson in the middle of class because he had already learned the lesson beforehand. But, today was very unusual for Reborn’s best friends, the Arcobaleno. Why? It was only the first period of school and Reborn had already sighed a lot. When I said a lot, I mean more than a lot.

Fon, one of Reborn’s best friends in Arcobaleno, who sat in front of him, sent worried glances toward his best friend. He glanced at another Arcobaleno's member whom also the leader of the small group, Luce, who sat next to him. She had worried expression on her face. They looked at each other, sharing some glances before nodding in agreement after their eyes to eyes talking. They would definitely interrogate the Casanova. It had been 3 months since the first day of their last year in high school and they often found Reborn dazing off and sighing. and this time, he did sigh more than ever, Reborn never sighed that much in the morning.

After the first period ended, Fon and Luce immediately asked the Casanova. “Nee.. Reborn?” Luce uncertainty called the raven whose eyes still fixed on the sky outside.

Reborn sent a quick glance toward Luce, only to have his eyes fixed back on the sky outside.

Receiving no verbal answer from Reborn, Luce asked right away, “Reborn, what’s wrong with you?”

Reborn didn’t say anything, his eyes still fixed blankly on the sky. After a while, he finally answered, “Nothing.”

His answer worried the Chinese and the girl. “Are you sure, Reborn? You don’t look ‘Nothing’s wrong’ to me.” With no answer again from the Casanova, Fon and Luce sighed and sat back on their chair. The second period would start soon.

“We’re here if there’s something disturbing your mind.” Fon said while turning on his chair to see their teacher walked into their classroom.

“Hn.” That was the only answer they got from Reborn that morning.

~~~

At lunch, the Arcobaleno gathered on the rooftop. The Arcobaleno consisted of 8 people, 2 females and 6 males. They were Luce, Lal, Colonnello, Verde, Skull, Mammon, Fon and Reborn. They were on their last year on high school except Colonnello whose grade was a year below them.

They were supposed to have their usual lunch if not for certain raven haired friend they had. Usually, Reborn would take some of Skull or Collonello’s lunch or bully Skull. But, that noon, he was silent the whole time, too silent for their liking. Reborn ate his lunch silently and sometimes he would look down on the ground as if searching something. His action caught everyone’s attention. Even Verde who never cared about other’s (especially Reborn’s) being.

“What’s wrong with him? It has been 3 months!” Collonello asked to Fon who sat beside him, only to get a shrug as answer from the Chinese. He eyed his friend weirdly. _‘Why does he look so down? Does something happen to him and we don't notice it?’_

Suddenly the raven haired man stood up and ran toward the door. The remaining people on the roof could hear the loud footsteps running down the stairs fast. They looked at each other confusedly in silnece until Collonello asked while scratching his cheek, “Should we go after him?”

Some of them shrugged in confusion and continued with their lunch while some other acted like nothing’s happened.

Reborn was running down the stairs from the rooftop with amazing speed. Everyone stared at him with questioning glances, curious why the Casanova ran that fast in the first place. But the raven haired student didn’t pay any attention at them. The only thing on his mind was a certain adorable boy with gravity defying brunet hair, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

To be Continued


	2. Question 1: The day He first met

The sun shone brightly and birds chirped happily. It was such a peaceful day. But, the peaceful was suddenly disturbed by high pitched scream.

“HIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!” the unique scream was coming from Sawada’s household. Or to be exact from a cute brunet who was running around his house to do his morning chores.

Blush, ... _light_. Adorable pout, .. _.ready_ , .. _eh? wait_. Kicked puppy eyes, ... _were they really needed?_ Gravity defying hair, _check_. Uniform, _check, just a bit messy_. Shocks, _check_. Tie, .... _God know where_. Breakfast, _had been already half eaten by Lambo_.

Tsuna was about to protest and scolded Lambo for eating his breakfast, but he looked at the watch and scream again. “I’m late!!!!” Immediately, he grasped his tie which was stuck in Lambo’s afro. Putting on his shoes and then dashing to his school while trying to wear his tie but failed miserably. Not to forget, screaming again.

The adorable brunet didn’t know that his scream woke up certain dark person. No. That person didn’t have dark skin. Instead, he had dark aura which had piled up around him and grew bigger as he heard the scream from our beloved cute tunafish. Not that he knew who Tsuna was, _yet_.

Reborn sat up on his bed. He growled lowly and dangerously because someone had disturbed his sleep. He had just fallen asleep barely two hours ago. And now, he had to be rudely woken up by annoying high-pitched scream. If only he knew that the owner of the said scream was the most adorable boy in Namimori, he must be wide awake, hurriedly dress up, and chased the boy. And then he will catch him and do...... _STOP! This is not the time for it, yet._

Okay, back to Reborn. Now, he looked at his watch and found out that he was indeed late. Instead of reactiong like the previous boy, he yawned loudly and smirked. ‘ _I was actually planning to go to school verryyyyy late. But, I had already awoken now.’ S_ hrugging his shoulders, he stood up and walked toward his closet as he thought. ‘ _Being late now or later will be the same. I can still annoy that annoying prefect._ ’ And then, he did his morning chores, lazily and very slowly. Making sure he will be totally very late.

Espresso, _check_. Uniform, _check_. Fedora, _check_. Smirk, _check_. Leon, _check_. And here is the dangerously sexy Casanova ready to go to his school, _late_.

The black haired teen walked out from his house and proceeded to walk to the school. He purposely walked very slowly, so he came late and ended up annoying the head of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Smirking at the thought of annoying the prefect, Reborn dared to stop his footsteps to pat a black cat he found on his way. This is his last year in high school, better to use it wisely. Such as, annoying the prefect, kicking the shit outta Skull and Collonello, skipping school, annoying the prefect, making chaos, annoying the prefect,... ~~(Wait, he had already mentioned it trice. Duh, Reborn really wanted to annoy Hibari Kyoya so much, God know why. And, the things you mentioned are definitely not wise, Reborn.)~~

So, the time had passed and finally Reborn almost reached the school. Just turned left on the junction and Namimori’s school gate was only some meters in front of him. Reborn turned left and expected that the almighty prefect had readied himself to attack him with his tonfas in hand, only to find that the prefect didn’t pay any attention to him. He was talking to a boy he have never seen. Not only talking, the prefect even helped the said boy fixing his uniform.

Reborn blinked once, twice, trice and then his eyes widened slightly in shock. ‘ _What the? The stay-away-or-I’ll-bite-you-to-death prefect was talking and fixing someone’s uniform? Does the hell started to freeze? Or my eyes lying to me?_ ’ he turned around and shook his head. ‘ _That must be Mammon’s illusion.’_ Reborn turned around again and found out that it was indeed not an illusion. It did really happen.

He looked at the scene with slightly shocked-confused expression. ‘ _Who is that boy? He must be freshmen. I’ve never seen him before._ ’ he thought as he observe the slightly short boy with spiky-gravity-defying brunet hair. Reborn couldn’t see the face, but, from his place, he could see that the boy was really short and small for his ages. Not to mention the small and slim figure which could make any women-girls jealous.

‘ _Adorable._ ’ That was the first thought ran into Reborn’s mind when he got to see the brunet’s cute face. His big brown eyes shone with kindness and purity, and a big smile seemed to always adorning his cute lips. Reborn felt his face warmed up slightly as pink dusted his pale face. He shook his head when he realized the blush.

Reborn observed the two of them from his spot and he raised his eyebrow confusedly when he saw the prefect, the Hibari Kyoya, smiled. Reborn blinked for a few more times to make sure that his eyes didn’t lie to him. Hibari Kyoya, he (and maybe everyone too) never saw him smiled, smirk yes, but smile? Never. This time, Reborn was so shocked that he felt like slapping his cheek to make sure that he weren’t in some kind of nightmare.

He was so deep in his chaos like mind about certain prefect when he suddenly could feel the prefect’s eyes glaring dagger at him. _‘It seems he finally realized that I’m here.’_   He thought and he found the brunet’s eyes also fixed on him with curious gaze.

The prefect said something to the brunet and patted his head softly and pushed him to walk toward the school building. The fedora-wearing student saw the prefect eyed the brunet softly, until he disappeared into the building. Once the honey colored hair hid behind the building, Kyoya turned to glare at him again.

Reborn stared as Hibari’s _soft_ gaze turned into menacing glare. With a smirk masking his shocked and confused expression, he walked toward the glaring prefect and readied himself to annoy the younger teen.

The prefect crossed his arms over his chest as he stated, “You come late.”

Reborn’s smirk widened, “Isn’t it obvious?”

The intensity of Hibari’s glare increased as he pulled out his tonfas from God’s know where. “I’ll bite you to death.” Came his famous catchphrase and he began his attack.

~~~

Reborn walked down the hallway while rubbing his abused cheek. ‘ _That damn prefect._ ’ He hissed at the thought of the prefect.

_Flashback ~in Reborn’s POV~_

I smirked as the prefect in front of me glaring dagger at me. I was sure he’s very pissed off now because I could dodge all of his attacks. Then, I remembered about certain adorable brunet who talked to him some minutes ago. I was so curious about him. _Who is he?_

The prefect was about to attack me again when I blurted my question to him. “Who was the adorable brunet you talked to while ago?” He stopped a few feet in front of me.

I saw him raised his eyebrow as if questioning why I asked him about it.

“Just curious.” I said to him, answering his unvoiced question.

Then he narrowed his eyes and glared at me. “Don’t mess with him.”

I looked at him with questioning gaze. _Is the brunet important to him?_ I smirked at my own thought. _This might be interesting._ I began to plan my way on how to get information about the brunet. _Well, I can asked the school secretary. Or maybe I can tell Verde to hack school’s database. Or I can stal..._

I was in the middle of my plan building when suddenly I felt stinging pain on my left cheek. My eyes were searching for the culprit only to find certain prefect glaring dagger at me, again. _Oopps. I forgot he is still here._

He put his tonfas in God knows where, and intensified his glare. “As I have said a while ago. Don’t mess with him.” I saw him walking toward the school gate. He closed the gate and locked it before sending another death glare to me. With that he walked toward the school building, leaving me with my cheek hurt, outside the school gate.

_End of Flashback_

Reborn walked through the school's corridor. With his hand still caressing his abused cheek, his thought wandered around, he was curious about the brunet he saw earlier.  
Then, he reached his classroom, 3-1. He knocked on the door and opened it. The homeroom teacher sighed at the sight of him. He wanted to scold the raven haired student for coming late at the first day, but knowing that the scold would be useless against the said teen, he only told him to sit on the empty chair.  
Reborn walked toward the empty desk which was on the last row and right beside the window, nodding at his best friends, Fon and Luce, as he walked past them. The two smiled at him and nodded slightly. Then their attentions went back to their teacher who was telling them what they should and shouldn't do in their last year of high school.  
Not long after, Reborn's attention had moved to the sky outside the window, wondering about another boring day.

~~~

At the break after the homeroom, Reborn stared at his class schedule while narrowing his eyes. He was with Fon for most of his classes and only some few classes with Luce. _'Huh? With the first year and second_ year?' He frowned at the paper. _  
_

"Oi, Fon. What is it?" Reborn asked while pointing at the schedule, his eyes still glued on the paper in his hand

"Hmm?" Fon looked up from his phone and leaned forward to see what his friend was pointing at. "Oh. This.. At the last Friday of each months, we will have a class with first year and second year." Fon said calmly, then retreated back while typing something on his phone.

"I know it, but why?" Reborn asked again, feeling a bit annoyed at Fon's short answer which not clearly explained what he wanted to know.

Fon sighed and looked at his fedora-wearing friends, "You didn't listen at all, do you? _Sensei_ said that it's new program for the students to get known each other. Well, it's more like a club activity."

Reborn pondered over it before asking Fon again before his long haired friend went back to his phone. "Then, what class or activity we are assigned to?"

"You can choose it. The choices will be informed later in this week." With that Fon's attention was back to his red-cased phone.

"Club activity, huh?"

~~~ 

The first day of the school had finally ended and Reborn was more than ready to go home. Without waiting for his two still chattering friends, he walked out from his classroom. From the corner of his eyes he spotted some girls looked at him with blush adorned their face. He threw a smile to them, smirking when the girls blushed redder and some squealed out loud.

Reborn felt his pride swelled at the attention he got easily but, unfortunately it was short lived. "All of you..." Sudden malice voice rang through the corridor. Dozens od head turned to spot the prefect glaring darkly at them while leaking out massive amounts of annoyed aura.

 _'Crap!'_ they screamed in panic inside their mind after realizing that they were indeed crowding and disturbing the peace, near the DC's room no less.

"...for crowding in the hallway... And disturbing the peace.... I'll bite you to death!" Hibari took out his tonfas and ready to bite everyone. But before he even jumped to bite, the herbivores had scattered away, running fast toward the exit, trying to get away from the raging prefect as fast as they could.

Hibari glared at the remaining person who still stood at his place. Raising his eyebrow, Hibari asked him. "Why are you still here? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

Reborn pulled down his fedora, covering his obsidian eyes as he answered shortly. "No."

"Then go away." Hibari responded right away, he too, didn't want to waste his time for the other.

"I'm waiting for my friends." Reborn said while pointing at his class where Fon and Luce were still talking inside, not aware of the change around their class.

"Hn." Hibari crossed his arms in front of his chest and then turning around to go back to his room. He opened the door and walked in almost immediately. _"Kyoya?"_ a voice that Reborn barely recognized came from inside the room before the door closed. For a moment, Reborn dug into his memory where had he heard that voice. When he remembered whose voice it was the door was already closed. _'It's that brunet's.'_

Reborn wanted to walk toward the DC room. He wanted to make sure that that voice was indeed the brunet's voice. But Fon's voice stopped him.

"Reborn? You are still here?"

Reborn saw Fon and Luce walking out from the class. They looked around in confusion. "Why was there no student here? Does everyone have gone home? How early." Luce said.

"Well, thanks to the prefect." Reborn responded, pulling his fedora down to cover half of his face.

"Kyoya? Was he here?" Fon asked at the mention of his relative.

"Your cousin is in the DC room." Reborn pointed at the said room as he turned toward the stairs.

Fon seemed like thinking about something while staring at the closed door of DC's room. Then he shook his head and said, "Let's go. The others have already been waiting outside the gate."

Ignoring the look on Fon's face, Reborn and Luce nodded at the suggestion. The three of them walked toward the exit. While Fon and Luce was talking about their plan of tea-time, Reborn was thinking why the brunet is there.

.

.

.

To be continued~~


	3. Question 2: First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saa... I spotted a hole in the story. I mean, in previous chapter, Tsuna had already dashed toward the school when Reborn had just woken up from his sleep. And we knew, as I described before, Reborn did his things verrrrryyyyyyy slowly, and he also walked toward the school lazily. So how could Reborn(who walked slowly) met Tsuna(who was supposed to be already in the school-sitting on his chair- stood in front of the gate like he has just arrived there)  
> I just thought, 'why the hell did Tsuna take a lot of time to go to school?' ∑(°Д°;)  
> I don't feel like changing the previous chapter, so I came up with this chapter
> 
> So, Enjoy! ^^

_'I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATEEEE!!!!! HIIEEEE!!!!'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind while his small delicate fingers were trying to fix his tie. ' _HUWAAA! The tie comes out messy! My uniform too! But if I don't hurry up... Kyoya will bite me!! HIIEEEE!!!'_

The brunet ran faster, hoping that he would reach the school on time. But, Lady Luck seemed to love to tease him. Because of he was still busy with his uniform, he missed the fact that he was indeed taking the wrong turn. There he was, heading toward his old school, Namimori Middle School.

 _'Ah! Finally!'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at his now ...more presentable... tie. He looked up to see his surroundings. _'Eh? Wait....'_ He slowed down his pace, until he stopped suddenly in realization. _'I go the wrong way!'_   With that realization, color began to drain from his flushed face.

Immediately, he turned around and started to run again, but the sound of Nami-Middle School’s bell notified him that he was already late. And when he reached his school, he had to prepare himself to be bitten by none other than, the President of Disciplinary Comittee's, Hibari Kyoya.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" He ran as fast as he could with his dying will.

~~~

As our lovely brunet almost reached his final destination, he prayed to all God he could think of. _'I hope that Kyoya is not in front if the gate.'_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Talking about the demon.

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna stopped dead in his track. He smiled sheepishly at his childhood friend who was glaring at him with menacing glare.

"Kyoya..." He called out as his black haired friend staring at him from head to toe with scrutinizing stare.

"Coming late... Messy appearance.. In the first day of the school. Do you really want me to bite you to death that much?" he said as a sadistic smirk blooming in his stoic face.

"Hiieee!! No Kyoya! I woke up late and I hurriedly wore my uniform, that's why my appearance is a _bit_ messy." Tsuna tried to reason.

Kyoya narrowed his steel grey eyes. "That doesn't explain why you come late." He said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I...I took the wrong turn..." Tsuna murmured it under his breath, embarrassed.

The black haired teen sighed at his friend. "Tsunayoshi." With his finger he beckoned the brunet to walk toward him.

Timidly, Tsuna walked forward. _'Kyoya will bite me!'_   He thought scared of what Kyoya might do to him. When he has already stood in front of Kyoya, he closed his eyes tightly and bit on his bottom lip. He knew what comes next. Definitely Kyoya would raise his hand and then smacked him or flicked his forehe...

*pats* *pats* *pats*

 _'Eh?'_ Slowly, Tsuna opened his right eye when he felt hand on his head and took a peek at his friend. Kyoya looked at him with indifferent face and his hand on his head, probably taming his wild hair.

"Kyoya..." He called softly in confusion.

The prefect barely responded "Hn?"

"..Nothing." He said again, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle movements of the prefect's strong hand.

The prefect knew that the brunet really enjoying himself as he leaned into his touch. But, rules are rules. He couldn't let the brunet stay there with him, instead of going to class. He retreated his hand and said, "Fix your uniform."  


“Ah right!" Tsuna carefully and clumsily fixed his uniform. And with the help he got from Kyoya _~~(which I don't know what or how Kyoya doing it)~~_ , he finished faster.

Tsuna smiled widely as he thanked Kyoya for helping him. The prefect smiled back to him which made him smiled even more. He really loved it when he saw the prefect's soft smile.

"Ah right... Kyoya. Today, the school will end earlier right?" He asked.

The black haired teen nodded. "Yes. Before the lunch break. Why?"

"Can I come to your office room? I tried a new recipe. Mom said it's good, and I want you to taste it." He said excitedly.

"I'll wait." He smiled again.

"Okay!" The brunet smiled happily at that then he saw that his friend didn't have his attention at him anymore.

Kyoya glared at the person behind him. So the tunafish turned to look at the newcomer. There he saw another black haired student with black fedora stood with his back facing them. _'Who?'_ Tsuna thought curiously. The fedora wearing student shook his head. His face looked like he was so deep in his thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsuna asked the prefect who only glared dagger at the student with fedora. Then the student turned around, Tsuna now could see his face perfectly. The teen smirked at Kyoya who seemed to get annoyed by seeing the smirk on the other's face.

"Kyoya? Who is he?" Tsuna asked him nervously. Deathly aura which was leaked out from Kyoya warned him.

"Don't mind him." Kyoya turned his attention toward the younger brunet, changing his expression as he did so.

Tsuna sighed in relief when Kyoya look at him softly. He likes this soft side of Kyoya than the sadist and scary side of the President of Disciplinary Committee. When Kyoya told him to go to school and met Tetsu before going to class, Tsuna nodded and smiled as Kyoya patted his head again. Then he walked toward the school building as he felt Kyoya's hand pushing on his back. He could feel Kyoya's watchful gaze and a curious gaze from the other teen lingering on his back until he stepped into the building.

There, he was greeted by Tetsu who was patrolling the area, making sure no students still lingered outside their classroom.

After greeting Tetsu, Tsuna turned around and saw the prefect began his attack at the fedora wearing student _. 'That teen can dodge All Kyoya's attack. He must be strong.'  
_ That's what Tsuna thought when he saw them until he heard a sigh from his side. Looking at the tall teen who was palming his face, he asked. “What’s wrong Tetsu-san?”

Not looking at the brunet, the right hand man of the most feared prefect said, “Of all days, why does those two have to fight today?”

“Are they often fighting?” Tsuna asked curiously. The black haired teen had really caught his attention that he was able to dodge most of Kyoya's attack.

“Very often. When those two fight, it’s much worse than Kyo-san and Mukuro.”

“Ehh? Really?” Tsuna exclaimed surprisedly. He looked at the two. “But, they looked same to me.” he commented with small tilt of his head.

“It have just started, Sawada-san. Some minutes later, you will find the difference.” The tall man turned toward him, “Anyway, you have to go to your class now. The homeroom had started minutes ago.”

Tsuna nodded and they began walking toward Tsuna’s classroom.

Reaching the classroom, Tetsu knocked on the door and opened it. He said to the teacher that Sawada Tsunayoshi was late because he had a talk with Hibari Kyoya.

Hearing the name, the teacher nodded stiffly. And stared at the brunet nervously _. 'It seemed that he is close to Hibari-san. I should be careful around him.'_ That was what on the teacher mind.

Tsuna, probably, knew what the teacher thought, smiled sweetly at her. Hoping that it'll help reduce her nervousness. ~~_(Well.. Tsuna you did it very well. All people who saw your angel like smile were staring at you. Some blushing, some squealing, some drooling and some other... staring at you as if you are their prey.)_~~

"Juudaime!" A familiar voice shouted, breaking the imagination the students had.

Tsuna looked around the classroom for the owner of the voice and spotted him with face so red like tomato. "Hayato?"

"Juudaime! Here! I've keep this desk for you!" Hayato shouted while pointing at the empty desk next to him.

"Eh... Ah.. Okay..." Tsuna turned to look at Tetsu who smiled a bit.

"I'll take my leave, then. See you next time, Sawada-san." The DC's Vice President nodded at Tsuna, before leaving.

After thanking the tall teen, Tsuna walked slowly toward his desk, on Hayato's left side.

"Thank you, Hayato." Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he sat down.

"Anything for you, Juudaime!" He said smugly. 'Now _, I can sit with Juudaime next to me!'_ Hayato mentally cried in happiness.

_~Hayato's imagination~_

_Tsuna bit his pencil as he looked at his notebook with confused face. He turned to his right, and called out_ his one and only beloved _right hand man ~~(Warning: This is Hayato’s imagination)~~. "Hayato..."_

_The said teen turned his face slowly. With gentleman smile and sparkles around him, he answered coolly, "Yes, Juudaime? Is there something I could do for you?"_

_Tsuna was now blushing and fidgeting in his chair. He put his fist on his lips and said timidly, "I don't understand this... Could you please teach me?"_

_Hayato's face lit up even more. He kneeled in front of_ his _Juudaime. Then he grabbed_ his _Juudaime's hands, and looked at him in the eyes with his beautiful gentle emerald eyes, as if he was about to propose him. "Of course, Juudaime. I will do anything for you."_

_Tsuna blushed redder. "Hayato..."_

_"Juudaime..."_

_"Hayato..." Tsuna leaned toward Hayato._

_"Juudaime..." and Hayato also leaned forward._

_"Hayato..." Their face was now separated by 30 cm._

_"Juudaime..." 17 cm_

_"Hayato.." They had already face to face. Tsuna's eyes were half lidded._

_"Juudaime..." Hayato's eyes filled with passion and desire._

_Their face came closer. And then... "Haya....."_

~~~

"Hahaha" Hayato's ~~_(imaginary)_~~ happiness disappeared when an annoying laugh resounded from the other side of Tsuna's desk.

"I'm on your left side Tsuna! Ganbarimashou*, nee!"

Tsuna smiled sweetly again, this time at the black haired friend. "Hai! Takeshi-kun. Isshou ni*."

The peaceful moment was disturbed by a shout of rage which came from certain silver haired teen. "What the hell do you think you are fucking doing, Yakyuu-baka?"

Yamamoto Takeshi only looked at Hayato dumbly. "I think I'm talking to Tsuna."

A tick mark popped out on Hayato's forehead. "It was supposed to be rhetorical question, you dumb!"

"Oh.. Is that so? Hahahahaha!"

In the middle of them, Tsuna sweat dropped at the two's antic.

The two of them continued to bicker.. I mean one-sided argument.. Hayato was shouting how dumb the yakyuu-baka could be, while the happy go lucky teen was laughing all the way, sometimes made a comment or talking to Tsuna completely ignoring the raging teen.

The argument would have been still going on for hours if Kyoya didn't interrupt them. The prefect who somehow was very pissed off didn't say any word and just bragged into their classroom when he heard the loud commotion as he walked back to his room. Making the duo stopped disrupting the peace by throwing his tonfas strike at their head, instantly knocking them out, Kyoya left without any word.

The teacher who had been cornered to the corner stood up slowly as the noisy class turned into silent class. Mentally thanking Hibari, she walked toward her desk and stood behind it, continuing her homeroom.

~~~

"...So that's all for now.. After the homeroom break, you'll have to go to your appointed class." With that the homeroom teacher, Akiko-sensei, walked out from the classroom.

Tsuna compared his schedule and his friends' schedules, pouting as he did so _. 'Hmm.. Most of my class aren't with Hayato or Takeshi.. I wonder who I could met..'_

He smiled softly as he remembered that most of his friends when he was still in middle school attend Namimori High School. _'Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei nii had already attended this school since last year. And this year are me, Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Chikusa, Ken, and Enma.'_ Tsuna grinned as he counted. _'This three years of high school must be very exciting!'_

The bell rang, reminding him to go to his next class. "Ah! It's already..." He looked at his sides. There his two best friends were still sprawled on the floor, dead to the world. "..If I leave them, Hayato will definitely get panic to death, thinking that I was kidnapped by the U.M.A or so.... Nah.. Never mind.. They will be all right.." With that, our innocent and kind Tsuna left his two best friends to go to his next class. Math class, much to his dismay.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Hayato’s imagination, blame it on my craziness when I write this chapter. The idea suddenly popped up on my mind. And I can’t stopped myself from writing it.  
> See you next chapter! :D


	4. Question 3: The Pervert Pineapple and Scary Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long time, I realize I need to make some changes and now I have to edit the stories I've written so far.. and jobs rarely let me rest.. slow progress with my stories, but I'm trying to do my best.
> 
> Warning : Mukuro’s concealed pervert attempts, Pineapple bashing, (not really a) cliffhanger
> 
> Well, let's go on to the story~~  
> Hope you will enjoy this ^^

With one last glance toward his two best friends who sprawled on the floor seemed lifeless, Tsuna walked out from his classroom with one last big gulp of extreme nervousness of not want to stay with trouble. Standing outside the class, the young brunette glanced at his right and left, trying to catch any sight of his new classmates. Though with not much luck, he found no one in sight. With his bright honey eyes widened in panic, he cried himself out in his mind. _'Hiiieee!!! Where are the others? Or to be exact where is the Math Class?'_  he screamed in his head before dropping his gaze to the floor helplessly.  _'uh... I think Tetsuya-san had already told me where it is this morning. But... Where is it?'_

Tsuna felt like pulling his hair for not remembering what his upperclassman said to him carefully when a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Oya, oya, what do I find here? A bunny in distress?"

Nappo hair.  _Check._  Sly smile.  _Check_. Mischievous hetero-chromatic eyes.  _Check_. Evil aura. _Check_. Pervert intention..  _Eh? Anyway_ ,  _Check._

Looking up to see another best friend of his walking toward him with all of his glory, the brunette smiled gleefully. "Mukuro!" He called as he walked toward his senpai. "What are you doing here? Isn't this floor for freshmen?"

The taller student stood calmly with his hands crossed across his chest. "I was visiting Chrome's class and guiding her to her next class." He said with his usual sly smile, a respond to Tsuna’s smile which his Tuna-filter sent a signal that the younger student was rather hopeful in his presence which was absolutely pretty rare in his case.

Hearing what Mukuro had just told him, a sudden idea flicked into Tsuna's mind. "Ah! Mukuro!" Tsuna used both of his small delicate hands to grab Mukuro's hand, surprising the latter for the close contact.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro tried to fight his upcoming blush while trying to keep his cool expression stay calm and collected.

"Could you please guide me to my next class?" The adorable boy pleaded to Mukuro with his expecting eyes.

Tsuna's hands grabbed Mukuro's hands tightly.  _Check_. Kicked puppy eyes.  _Check_. Hopeful gaze. _Check._ Small beads of tears.  _Check_. Light blush.  _Check_. Irresistible pout.  _Check_.

Mukuro's pale cheeks suddenly turned blazing red at the adorable angelic sight before him. How could he resist such a sight? _No way_.

"e..etto.. Tsunayoshi-kun.." Mukuro started with stutter as his face turned redder and he altered his gaze to the side. The indigo haired boy was trying to not looking at Tsuna, but being himself, of course he failed to resist the cute brunette. Taking one small peek at Tsuna's face, the oldest of Rokudo’s siblings _almost_ regretted it.

"You don't want?" the adorable brunet seemed ready to cry at any moment after he heard the reply from his upperclassman.

The sight was able to snap Mukuro's mind and control as he eagerly replied, with a train of stutters. "N-No! I-It's no-not like that. I-I will guide you to your class."

"Thank you Mukuro!" Tsuna leapt into joy and he hugged the blushing senpai tightly.

At that exact moment blush had invaded the sly teenager completely. His try-to-look-cool smile cracked a little as the pair of thin arms around him felt like tightening around him. Despite enjoying the rare affection the little bunny gave, Mukuro knew better than letting him hugging him for far too long. "Tsunayoshi-kun, could you please release me?"

Tsuna hurriedly pulled back from the pervert senpai  _(not that he knew)_  with guilty face. "I'm sorry, Mukuro. I forget that you don't want to be hugged." _(Mukuro doesn’t want to get hug from Tsuna. Ha_ :v _Sounds like pig will fly soon.)_

As soon as he heard that, Mukuro couldn’t help but wanted to clear the misunderstanding more than anything, "No! No! No! You take it all wrong Tsunayoshi-kun! It's not that I don't want to be hugged, it's just..."

Tsuna looked at him curiously yet still crestfallen. "Just?" He asked shortly, prompting the older to continue his words.

"..just..." Mukuro dropped down to the floor. His left arm held him up whiles his right hand covering his mouth. Waterfall of tears running down his cheek anime style as he grieved, _'I don't want to be called pervert by you if my self-control happens to break into nothing but dust and I might do something to you.'_

"Mukuro?" The brunet's voice called him softly from behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding a bit worried when he was actually only confused by his senpai's _another_ weird action.

Mukuro immediately stood up and turned around. With an energetic smile on his face and no trace of tears as if his weeping just now was an illusion, he changed the topic. "Let's go to your next class, Tsunayoshi-kun. You are already late."

Realizing the time, Tsuna gasped then nodded and asked the senpai to lead him to his Math Class.

At first they walked in silent, with the usually talk-active pineapple chattered endlessly just stared and walked down the empty hallway absent-mindedly, until Tsuna said, "I'm glad that I met you Mukuro. If not, maybe I will get lost in my first day." Tsuna smiled brightly at Mukuro, sending the gladfull words with full force to Mukuro's heart.

The one at the receiving end was affected greatly by it, judging from another set of blushes creeping up Mukuro's face again. "So do I, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Eh? Really?"

Nodding at the surprised question, Mukuro stared ahead again, this time with a sad self-pity smile. "Yes. You know, this morning, when I checked which class I'm in, I was shocked to death..  _(Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this)_  when I spotted the birdie and that annoying boxer's name on my class."

"Hee... The three of you?" Tsuna widened his eyes at the fact. He very much knew what would happen if the three of them in one room, Chaos. Kyoya and Mukuro in the same room was the worst idea ever, and adding Ryohei-nii-san would made the worst idea worsened three times. "What a poor soul." Tsuna pitied the trio's classmates and teacher.

Mukuro turned to face  _His_  adorable tuna with horror-stricken face. "Right? What sin I have done which make me have to face the seventh hell?" Mukuro turned to look forward again with his hands raised.

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat dropped at his senpai antic, as he thought with a sweat drop.  _'I think you are the seventh hell itself, Mukuro.'_

Closing his eyes and placing one hand to cover half of his face, Mukuro continued his self-pity. "And my nightmare worsened after I found out that in most of my classes, I will have to spent this year in the same class with them!" he added tragically.  _*black background, thunder strike continuously, rain poured hard, and hurricane raced toward the tall teen*_

Clearing his throat, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "I think you think too much, Mukuro."

All the effects gone as Mukuro faced the brunet again. "Oya?"

With Mukuro’s attention at him, Tsuna said. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Mukuro’s face was blank until a disappointed frown grew on his face. "Do you think being constantly disturbed by that stupid boxer is not bad?"

~flashback~

_Mukuro stared at the announcement board grimly, he wanted to rub his eyes as he prayed to all deity that he might see it wrong and there was no way the school was foolish enough to drop the 3 troublesome boys in one class. Then a loud_ _familiar_ _disturbing voice came from his right side._

_"EXTREME! Mukuro! We're EXTREMELY in the same  EXTREME class! So is Hibari! This EXTREME year will be EXTREMELY EXTREME!" the loud boxer raised his fists up high in excitement._ _Making the indigo haired teen sweatdropped, p_ _itying his undeniable fate._

Later.

_Mukuro sat on his chair. The one on the back near the window. He noticed that the chair in front of him and the one on his right had been occupied by the bag which was resting on top of each desk. He didn't really care who sat near him as long as they wouldn’t bother him. Trying to take his mind away from his bad luck, he decided to stare at the sky outside. His mind had found a way to Tsunayoshi in his sweet piles of memories when he heard loud running steps_ _from certain boxer._

_"EXTREME! Mukuro! You sat next to me!"_

_Hearing the claim, the indigo haired teen whipped his face to see the loud boxer sat on his right._ 'Seriously?' _Mukuro's faced dropped in an instant at that._

_Not noticing the frown on Mukuro's face, Ryohei continued his words which brought more misfortune to Mukuro’s first day, "The EXTREME one who EXTREMELY sits in front of you is Hibari!"_

_The ring of bell which told_ _the students to get into class sounded_ _like Cerberus's roar to Mukuro. Shock and annoyed, Mukuro thought to himself,_ 'This is hell.'

~End of Flashback~

"..And after that, he continuously shouted in my ears and that birdie's presence was really disturbing. He never stopped glaring at me and that boxer. And he also continuously radiates that dark aura which escalated each passing minutes."

Tsuna was speechless for a minute. If he was Mukuro he was sure that his right ear will be deft by the end of the day. And he knew better to not mention about it until far future. "...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Mukuro nodded slightly and changed the topic, again. "Anyway, how is your day so far?" he smiled brightly as if he wanted to just forget everything that happened before he met his angel descend from heaven.

"Well, nothing really special. Thought, I woke up late this morning." Mukuro chuckled at the shy look on Tsuna’s face. He really loved it until Tsuna continued. "And Kyoya helped me fixing my uniform."

The mention of his eternal enemy’s name immediately poisoned his mind, but that one aside, the fact that the black haired teenager got to stay close with _his_ Tsunayoshi almost exploded him. "What? That birdie? Did he touch you?" Mukuro grabbed the brunet's shoulders.

"Of course he touched me. If he didn't, how would he help me fixing my uniform?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, not truly getting what’s going on Mukuro’s mind.

_'Tsunayoshi-kun! You are too oblivious and naive for your own good!'_  Mukuro cried to himself. He would most likely being a worrywart older brother whose younger sister told him that she got a male close friend at school if not for sudden  _pervert_  idea crossed his  _pervert_  mind. Smirking slyly, he moved closer. "Tsunayoshi-kun.." he began calmly, with an innocent smile.  _‘This can be a stress reliever.’_

Unsurely, Tsuna looked up at Mukuro’s face. "Umm... Yes?" Tsuna's intuition told him to be wary.

"What I mean is, did he touch you like this?" he asked while his right hand circled around Tsuna's slim waist and his left hand rested lightly on the brunet's hip.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna was embarrassed by Mukuro's sudden intimate action. Usually, Mukuro only encircled his arms around his waist, hugged him from behind tightly, held his hand, or giving him a peck on the cheek.  _Eh? Aren't they almost intimate?_

Mukuro's hand slowly moved lower and lowers until it reached Tsuna's round ass. With a grace of a cat, the older one bent down until his lips on the same level with Tsuna's ear. Seeing the blush had reached Tsuna’s ear, Mukuro whispered, sending shiver down Tsuna's spine. "Did he do something like this to you?"

Tsuna was blushing madly. "N-No.. Kyoya won't do it."

"Really?" he teased the brunet, but he had taken his hand of Tsuna’s body.

"Of course!"

The loud exclaim made Mukuro pulling away and chuckling teasingly at the shorter teen. "If you say so. Kufufufufu."

Trying to clear the blush from his face, Tsuna tried to alter their topic as he altered his gaze around him, afraid of blushing again if he dared looked at Mukuro again. Finding not so familiar scene, blush faltered right away from his face. Unsure, he immediately blurted out his question. "Where are we?"

That caught Mukuro's attention. Blinking, he looked around the area to find that they were in front of the cafeteria. "Oya oya.. I think we took the wrong way, Tsunayoshi-kun. Your math class is supposed to be on the opposite direction of this cafeteria." He explained with a smile as if nothing’s wrong with it.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted loudly. He looked at the clock hung above the cafeteria door and he realized how late he was. Sighing, Tsuna placed his palm on his face in defeat; he couldn’t believe that he was late that morning and now, running terribly late to his class.

Knowing the distress the younger felt, Mukuro suggested. "Well, why don't we spend the remaining time here, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said while pointing at the white double doors. To himself, he didn’t care about his class, he was smart enough to skip the classes, or so Mukuro claimed.

Tsuna eyed the doors with tired gaze. Well, he had already too late for his class and this morning he didn’t get to eat his breakfast, staying in the cafeteria didn’t sound like a bad idea. So, he nodded and followed Mukuro who was already walking toward the double doors of cafeteria.

Tsuna was thinking about what he would eat when suddenly something flew pass beside his head and produced crashing sound behind him. Like a scared kitten, he turned around to see dark pieces of once wine bottle tainted the white tiled floor.

"HIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" he shrieked aloud, partly questioning why the bottle flew toward this certain direction and who would drink wine first thing in the morning, at school no less. Tsuna’s mouth was about to shriek more words if not for the equally loud shout defeated his intention.

"SHUT UP, TRASH!"

Tsuna turned again to see a black haired teen sat at one corner glaring at their direction with hateful gaze. Near him were wine bottles scattered around on the floor, empty. Great. The first day of high school, Tsuna ran late with no breakfast and took wrong direction, then he skipped his first class and now, another student -obviously upperclassman- drinking wine like no tomorrow and almost endanger his life with bottle throwing. Tsuna was afraid that his first day would crumble down like Mukuro’s until he faintly recognized the face. The teen's face somehow looked familiar to him.

Seemed unfazed by the flying wine bottle, Mukuro shook his head lightly. "Oya oya. Xanxus you don't have to be angry. Look." Mukuro pulled Tsuna into his embrace, probably trying to show off that he got his hands on a cute angel. "You scare _my_ Tsunayoshi-kun."

Catching the name, Tsuna pulled away from Mukuro's embrace much to the pineapple's dismay. "Eh? Xanxus?"

Looking away from the smug on Mukuro’s face, Xanxus glanced at the other when he heard the boy’s sweet voice calling his name. “Tsunayoshi?" the black haired teen sat up straight. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the small teen from head to toe. A look of recognizing showed up on his face.

"Xanxus-nii!" The brunet leapt to the now standing black haired teen joyfully. Enthusiastically, Tsuna hugged the much taller teen around his waist. "Long time no see!"

Not disturbed by the extra affection, Xanxus ruffled the brunet's hair lovingly. "It's sure very long time ago since we last met."

_Sound of throat being cleared swept_ their attentions from each other to the forgotten dumbfounded indigo haired teen. His heterochromatic eyes widen unpleasantly in surprise. "You know each other?"

Tsuna pulled back from Xanxus to face Mukuro with big adorable smile. "Un! Xanxus-nii and Timoteo-jii-san often visited me when I was still in kindergarten."

"Timoteo-who?" An eyebrown shot up questioningly on pineapple’s face.

"He is my father, Trash." Mukuro's attention turned toward the tall black haired teen. "This kid's father is my father's external advisor."

"So..." Mukuro pointed at the two teens one by one, his finger swaying back and forth between the two. "You have known each other...?"

"Since we were children." Tsuna added cheerfully. He was so happy to meet his childhood friend again after years of separation.

"Ku-fu-fu.." Mukuro’s laugh sounded halted nervously at the new fact he learnt about the brunet. Here he was, thinking that the brunet would be scared of Xanxus and he would cling onto him, like in one of his perfect plan of _‘Making Tsunayoshi-kun loves him’_. He wept at one corner while the two childhood friends talked together ignoring him.

"Hee?" Tsuna surprised voice caught his attention. He looked at the duo. "Squalo-nii, Luss-nee, Levi-nii, Mammon-nii, and Bel-nii are also here?"

Mukuro stared at them with incredibly wide eyes. He completely caught off guard and surprised.  _'Tsu-Tsunayoshi-kun... Wh-Why-How do you know about those delinquents?'_

This time, Mukuro fell to the ground with his knees and left hand holding him up from his now hilarious shocked face impaling the white tiled floor. While his right hand reached out toward the duo desperately.

Leaving the pineapple alone, let's move to the childhood friend duo. You might think that Xanxus and Tsuna talked about the past times to relive their childhood memories. But, no! They were not talking about it. Actually they were talking about... well.. certain pineapple.

"I never expected that you met such a person like that trash." Xanxus pointed at the pineapple with his thumb.

"Well, same here. You know, he's the weirdest person I have ever met. I mean his nappo-hair, and then his trident. I think he only doesn't want to lose to Kyoya about weapon."

"Hnn.. I think so... Beside he's incredibly stupid." The older teen added his own ounces of opinion.

"Eh? But he usually ranked first when he was in Kokuyo middle school."

Xanxus sighed and patted the brunet's head softly. "Tsunayoshi, even thought he is inteligent with his academic score, that doesn't mean he is not stupid."

Tsuna putted his finger on his lips and re-thought about all events with Mukuro.

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ It has been a long time since we last met. Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ Look at the sky! If you're the sky, I would like to be the cloud which always stays with you!"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~ we’re like two sides of this coin. We're different and not facing the same way but we can't be separated."_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun~~"_

"I think you're right." Tsuna said while sitting on Xanxus's lap as if it was the most normal thing to do, which was actually normal for him, since he often sat on Xanxus’ lap when they were much younger.

"See? And to make it worse he is pervert.”

Tsuna hummed at that, nodding slowly in thought before realization struck him, “EH?? PERVERT?”

Xanxus raised his eyebrows. “You don’t know?”

Tsuna shook his head. “Well, he always acts like gentleman, or so he said.”

Xanxus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, knowing how the indigo haired trash could pull some trick illusion to make other people believe in him. “What has that trash done to you?”

“Well... usually, he hugged me tightly and sometimes pecked me on my cheeks.” Tsuna said, not noticing the rage growing within his childhood friend. Then, he added, “Just now he touched my...” pausing at his word due to embarrassment, Tsuna looked down at his own lap.

The embarrassed gesture seemed giving the wrong impression on Xanxus’ mind. Something snapped within Xanxus and in anger he grabbed one of his empty wine bottles and threw it at the still sulking pineapple.

*crash*

The indigo haired teen stood frozen. Then he let out his creepy laugh and dark murderous glance. “Ku~Fu~Fu~Fu~ Who dares to throw that bottle at me?” he turned to face Xanxus and Tsuna. Already knew that it was Xanxus who threw the bottle. Mukuro took out his trident from God know where and pointed it at Xanxus.

After placing Tsuna on the seat next to him, Xanxus stood up from his chair. Taking out his guns, he aimed them easily at the Kufufufu-ing Pineapple. “What do you think you were doing to Tsunayoshi, Trash?”

“Oya Oya.. What are you talking Xanxus? I don’t understa...” before he could even finished his sentence; Xanxus had already fired his guns at him.

“You dare to do pervert things to him.. Just prepare yourself to get killed by me.” With that he continued his firing to burn the Pineapple to crisp.

“Oi... Oi! You will destroy the place!” Panic, Mukuro shouted at the raging teen as he tried to dodge the bullet with his swift movement.

“The hell with it. Anyway, it’s your fault.”

“How that can be my fault? You...” Once again, Mukuro’s speech was cut off by Xanxus continuously firing.

The fight continued like no tomorrow. Leaving the forgotten Tunafish to cower in the corner of the room. Doing his best to avoid being shot by Xanxus. Crying out silently why high school brought weapon to school, Tsuna could only hope that there would be a saviour who would save him and took him out from this mess.

God was very kind to him this time. His hope had been answered almost immediately. The double doors of the cafeteria were opened slightly. Someone seemed like had been around the area when the shot started and decided to see what happened.

From his place, Tsuna saw a head slipped into his sight from between the gap of the doors. Tsuna opened his mouth to ask for help but the only thing escaped from his mouth was a short gasp. He knew who it was standing outside the door. It was....


	5. Question 4

_Question 4_

_Where is the infirmary?_

It was.... another familiar face. Messy shoulder-length blonde hair framing the confused look which plastered on the handsome face. The male’s brown eyes widened in uncovered shock as they wandered around the cafeteria. “What the hell... happened here?”

Slowly and hopefully not noticed by both teenagers in war, Tsuna crawled toward the slightly ajar double doors. Once he thought that he was close enough, his mouth opened letting out loud whisper calling out the blonde’s name softly. _“Dino-nii!”_

Dino’s attention which latched onto Xanxus and Mukuro soon altered toward the little brunet who crawled his way toward him. “Tsu..Tsuna?" He called back with another wave of surprise and disbelief that the young boy was there to begin with. "What are you doing here? What the hell happened here?” his already wide eyes widened even more. “More importantly, are you alright?” he asked worriedly, when he took more detailed look onto the once neat and clean room which now looked like a wrecked ship.

Finally, Tsuna could reach the door; he saw the blond stepped back to give him some space to slip out of the room. Silently and swiftly, he took Dino’s hand and dragged him away from the cafeteria. Not forgetting to close the door behind him, and make sure that no one in the cafeteria noticed his leaving. The brunet sighed in relieve when he thought he was far enough from the cafeteria’s double doors, which was only... 5 metres away.

“Why does Xanxus shoot Mukuro?” Dino asked after a moment of silence between the two of them, aside from the war sound from the other side of the door.

Shaking his head, Tsuna answered confusedly. “I don’t know.” _(Ara~! Tsuna! They fought because of you! XP )_

Dino looked at the door. The sound of gun firing still continued and Mukuro’s scream was also still ringing. He mumbled as he scratched his cheek. “Whatever the reason is, Mukuro must have done something to anger Xanxus.”

“Maybe..” Tsuna added with a glance to the side and sweatdrop. “Anyway, what are you doing here, Dino-nii?”

The tall blonde smiled sheepishly at the cute brunet. “Actually.....I was lost when I go to my homeroom class, but Kyoya found me and he thought I was skipping class. He attacked relentlessly. I want to defend myself with my whip, but somehow, instead of attacking Kyoya, it turned to attack me.”

“Is your guard with you?” Tsuna asked even thought he had already known what the answer could be.

_~_ _Flashback~_

_Just like usual, Dino arrived at school with his usual lux fanciness. Black sleek limo stopped right in front of the school gate and a man in black suit opened the door for him. With his usual charming grin, the young blond stepped out of the car and walked toward the gate, followed by the man who opened the door for him. Before reaching the gate, Dino turned toward the man. "Romario, you can leave. I'll be alright." He said which made the calm expression on Romario's face turned into worried._

_"Are you sure, Dino-san?" He asked politely._

_Grinning, Dino nodded and said again. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll be alright. What harm can happen when I'm at school?"_

_After telling his personal bodyguard/guide to go back, Dino walked confidently toward the school building._

_Seeing there was no accident happened to the blond until he stepped inside the building, Romario gave a signal to his fellow bodyguards and left the school area, feeling more at ease with seeing no accident._

_Unknown to him, the young heir of Chiavarone did trip over nothing when he was about to change his shoes._

_~End of Flashback_ _~_

“No. Romario doesn’t accompany me today.”

_‘He’s still clumsy and_ useless _as ever when Romario-san is not with him.’_ Tsuna deadpanned mentally. “Is that why you got a lot of bruises?”

This time, the blonde blushed embarrassedly as weak grin showed up on his handsome face. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the reaction of his so called nii-san.

“Well... actually....” the older student started sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually, I was about to dodge Kyoya’s attack. But my luck is not with me. The window I was leaning on was not locked. It opened outward and I lost my balance. And then... well... You know what happen..”

“You FELL????” this time, Tsuna was freaked out. As he remembered, Dino was in his third year. Which mean his classes was in fourth floor. _’Did he fall from there?’_ Tsuna was too afraid to ask that.

“Yeah.. Something likes that...” Dino grinned at Tsuna’s shocked face.

Tsuna was shocked still as he saw the grin on Dino’s face. _‘How could he grin like that when he tells me about his accident? Has he gone nuts already? And how could he get out with only some bruises?’_ Tsuna then realize the most important thing. “So, with all of that bruises, why do you go to cafeteria instead of infirmary?”

The blonde haired teenager coughed into his fist. He answered without looking at Tsuna’s suspicious eyes. “I feel a bit hungry. So I come here.”

“Are you telling me that you’re lost?” Tsuna narrowed his eyes cutely. _(CoughPoutingCough)_ He looked like a young mother lecturing his son who made a mistake.

Dino grinned again.

The brunette couldn't help but sighed again. “Anyway, you have to go to infirmary!” Tsuna took Dino’s wrist and dragged him to infirmary. _(Eh? Tsunaaaa? Do you even know where the infirmary is?)_

* * *

 

Tsuna dragged his big brother toward infirmary, only to found out that he made the same mistake with the older blond. He was indeed.... _lost_. “Dino-nii.” He called softly.

Dino looked at his little brother. “What, Tsuna?” the blond still grinning as ever like there was no harm and bad things in the world.

“Where are we?” the brunet looked at the blonde with panic face. The hallway was so deserted and he could feel no presence in the area. Not to mention the gloomy and dark aura decorated along the silent hallway.

Snapping out of his mind, Dino looked around the area. “I think, we’re near the boys changing room.”

“Changing room?” Tsuna asked.

“Yup. Changing room for changing sport uniform. See that door?” Dino pointed at a door not far from them. “It’s the changing room. While that door at the end of the hallway is the door lead to school’s ground where the sport take place.”

Tsuna nodded, trying to suck the information into his cute brain. _(What the hell is cute brain? =o= I’m being ridiculous now.)_ “And then, where is the infirmary? I remembered that I’m still new here and I don’t know where the infirmary is.” He asked sheepishly.

Grinning, Dino turned around. “The infirmary is that room.” He pointed at the single sliding door behind him. _(What? Tsuna took Dino to the right place, even if he lost himself?)_

Tsuna eyed the door in shock. _‘Wow! What a coincidence.’_ Then he saw papers were pinned on the door. He walked closer to the door and read the paper.

_‘Weird.’_ He thought as he read what’s written on the paper on the door.

_000_

_If you are female please do come in! I’ll help and will do anything to cure your illness! *HeartSigns*_

_But, If you’re a male...._

_GO THE FUCK AWAY! I DON’T TREAT MALE!!!_

_000_

“What the....” Tsuna muttered as he looked at another paper beneath the previous paper.

_000_

_I’m currently outside, dating a cute and sexy girl._

_If you’re female and need medications, call me, sweeties! I will run faster than a cheetah to help you. 0-16-5-18-21-5-18-200_

_If you’re male and need medications, go get them yourself._

_If you’re male and mentally disorder, just hung yourself in Reception Room. Especially, if you’re Rokudo Mukuro._

_If you’re male and bleed to death, just go die already. Especially if you’re Hibari Kyoya._

_If you’re male and have insomnia because of too much espresso, just shot yourself to death. Especially if you’re Reborn._

_000_

“Hahaha! It seems Shamal-sensei still has some grudges toward Mukuro, Kyoya and Reborn.” Dino continued to laugh at the paper as if nothing was wrong with it. While Tsuna looking at him weirdly.

Dino, noticing Tsuna’s weird questioning stare, was about to explain when a calm voice called the two. “Dino. Tsunayoshi-kun.”

Tsuna looked at the familiar raven haired man who had the same appearances as Kyoya except for his soft calming eyes and long braided hair. “Fon-san!” Tsuna smiled and walked toward the man who had just walked out from the changing room.

Fon smiled calmly at Tsuna who wrapped his arms around his body. Raising his hand, he petted the spiky yet fluffy brunet hair. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have classes?”

“I’m accompanying Dino-nii to infirmary because he got a lot of bruises. But it seemed the doctor isn’t there. And, well,.. I have classes, but I’m already late, thanks to Mukuro, so I just skip it.” Tsuna said while smiling sweetly at the ever smiling teenager.

Raising his eyebrow, Fon asked the brunet. “You skip your class? Kyoya will be angry if he finds out about this.” Fon frowned a little, at the thought of his younger cousin _attacked_ _/punished_ the cute adorable brunet.

“Find out what?” another very familiar voice chimed in with malice and promise of punishment. There the most feared prefect as known as Hibari Kyoya stood intimidating.

Black Gakuran jacket draped over his shoulders, _check_. Red arm band on the jacket’s left sleeve, _check_. Crossed arms, _check_. Narrowed eyes, _check_. Stoic expression, _check_.

“Y-Yo... Kyoya...” Dino stuttered his greeting a little pathetically. Kyoya was scary. And he was even scarier when someone broke the rules in Namimori. Or should we say his rules. And, unfortunately, they did break the rules. _One_ , they were crowding, in front of him no less. _Two_ , Dino’s appearance was messy because of his fall. _Three_ , they were standing in the hallways when they were supposed to be studying in classrooms.

“What are you doing here? Instead of sitting in your classroom.” Kyoya stared at Fon.

The older cousin only sighed while raising the book in his hand. “I’m taking my book from changing room. Col hid it there.”

Accepting Fon’s reason, Kyoya turned toward Dino.

“I-I wa-want to go to infir-mary to ta-take care of my bruises!” Dino said pointing at the infirmary door.

Then Kyoya’s stare fell on Tsuna who hid behind Fon with his arms were still around the senpai’s waist. “And you?”

“Uhhmm...” Tsuna looked around to find anything that could help him, but found none. So he said anything that came out from his mind, which somehow the truth. “I’m taking Dino-nii to infirmary...?”

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he pestered the youngest further. “How did you meet that stupid bronco?”

Ignoring Dino’s protest about the stupid part, Tsuna answered. Not looking at Kyoya’s eyes. “I met him outside the cafeteria.”

Kyoya pestered the brunet, not liking the fact that the brunette dare to skip the class to go to cafeteria. “Why were you there?”

Feeling Kyoya’s stare on him made Tsuna trembled in fear. Sure, he was used to see Kyoya’s glare, but when he was at the receiving end of the stare when he did something wrong, he felt like trembling like weak prey. “Mukuro misled me! He was supposed to take me to my math class yet he took me there!” Tsuna completely blamed everything on the poor pineapple.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in the cafeteria._

Mukuro panted hard. He was extremely tired. Thanks to Xanxus’s constant firing which was almost killing the indigo haired student and _had_ destroyed the Cafeteria in the process. Xanxus was back to drinking his wine. So Mukuro took the chance to flee from the hell like Cafeteria.

_BANG!_ A bullet passed right in front of his nose.

“Where do you think you’re going, Trash?” Mukuro looked at Xanxus, shocked. Looked like he was in another hell of dodging Xanxus’s bullets. Well, made it the eighth hell he faced. _(I wonder why no one heard Xanxus’ gunshot, yet.)_

* * *

 

Back to Tsuna, Kyoya, Dino and Fon.

Kyoya stared at the three people huddled together. Well, more like Dino was readying himself to run away when he caught the prefect off guard. Fon stood calmly with air of tranquillity around him while the still scared Tsuna hid behind Fon, still hugging Fon’s waist from behind.

Even though he was annoyed at the closeness of his older cousin and his beloved little animal, Kyoya said in calm and collected tone. “I’ll let you go for now.”

Tsuna sighed in relief at that.

“Now, go back to your classroom.” Kyoya said uncaringly while turning around to continue his patrol. “And don’t forget your promise, Tsunayoshi.” He added before walked away toward certain room to search for certain fruit and bite that very certain fruit, you already know who, to death.

“Ah, right! I’ll meet you in Reception Room after school!” Tsuna waved at the leaving prefect.

“What promise, Tsuna?” Dino asked curiously. So did Fon who looked at him curiously.

Tsuna pulled away from Fon while saying. “I tried new recipe and Mom said it's good. I want him to taste it.”

“Heee....” Dino exclaimed. “What about your brother, Tsuna?” Dino pointed at himself. Even though he was only self proclaimed brother, he had the privilege to taste his little brother’s cooking, right?

“If Kyoya says that it’s good, I’ll make it again for tomorrow lunch.” Tsuna smiled widely. He really loved cooking and he loved it even more if he cooked for his brothers and friends. And now that Xanxus-nii and the others were also in Japan, he had to cook more if they decided to visit and have dinner at his house.

Time sure flashed fast when no one expected it. That was what the brunet thought about. It was already the last class for the day. And he was very happy that he got to spent today’s classes with Chrome and Enma.

Tsuna collected his books and stationery before stuffing them into his bag. He wanted to go to reception room as soon as possible, the room was located in fourth floor -the floor for the third year- and Tsuna, being shy and timid as he was, didn’t want to attracted attention from his seniors. So, even before Chrome and Enma asked him to walk home together, he had already out of the class.

Running along the not so crowded hallway. He was careful not to bump into people, especially his senpais. Reaching the fourth floor. He was not sure where the Reception Room was located. So he asked a groups of three female students who stood near the stairs.

“Ano....” He called softly, never in his mind; his ears would be attacked more dangerously than Ryohei's extremeness.

“Kyaaaa!!!!!! MOEEEE!!!!!!” The girls squealed out loud at the cuteness Tsuna showed naturally. So loud that it caught attention from other students on the long hallway, while Tsuna himself flinched as one of the female hugged him tightly.

“I have never seen you before! Are you freshmen?” one of them, let’s call her fangirl 1, who hugged him asked.

Tsuna with his blush still intact, answered shyly. “Yes.. I am..”

Holding another squeals from clawing out of their throats, another student, let’s call her fangirl 2, asked. “What’s your name?”

Now with a little smile, Tsuna answered. Not to forget the flowery and sparkling background anime style. “Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Tsu-chan then!!” the last female of the group, let’s call her fangirl 3, concluded excitedly.

Seeing the fazed look on Tsuna's face, “What are you doing here, Tsu-chan?” fangirl 2 asked.

Tsuna, not really minding the girly nickname because he’s already used to people close to him called him cute, answered. “I want to go to Reception Room.”

“Eh? Why? Did you get detention from Hibari-san?” it was fangirl 3 who asked worriedly.

“No..” The brunet shook his head cutely, making the trio fangirls' hearts throbbing at the amorous display.

“Then, why are you searching for him?” fangirl 2 asked now with curiosity.

“Kyoya is my childhood friend and I want him to taste my cooking.” Tsuna smiled widely at the thought of his friend ate his cooking. So wide that he closed his eyes and flowers began to bloom beautifully on the pink sparkling background.

The MOEness overloaded their systems that the girls blushed hard. And blood dripped slowly from their nose.

“Are you alright?” Tsuna asked in panic. Recently, some people got nosebleed when they saw him smile widely like that. _‘Is there something wrong with my smile?’ (Tsuna~~ Nothing’s wrong with your smile. It’s just us fangirls who were wrong. We are having not so innocent thought inside our head._ >///< _)_

Fangirl 1 pinched her nose to stop the flowing blood. “We’re alright! Don’t worry!”

“Anyway...” Fangirl 2 said, before added, “Let us take you to reception room.”

“Really?” Tsuna asked excitedly. He was glad he didn’t need to search for it.

“Yes. Now, follow us.” Fangirl 3 said, leading the way. A weird sounding chuckle sounded from her as Tsuna walked behind her.

Soon, they reached the dreaded place.

“This is the reception room.” Fangirl 2 said with red scarlet blush still prominent in her face.

“Thank you!” The little brunet thanked the trio warmly.

“You’re welcome!” The three replied.

“See you next time, Tsu-chan!” the fangirls waved at Tsuna who also waved back at them who retreated back.

Tsuna turned to face the Reception Room door and he knocked softly. While waiting for the reply he could faintly hear the trio fangirls’ voice talking about demonic prefect was tamed by cute angelic boy or a cute uke all semes want or something like that.

The door was opened by Tetsu who let Tsuna in. After thanking the tall assistant who now had walking out of the room, Tsuna walked toward the prefect’s desk, greeting him cheerfully. “Kyoya~~”

The prefect nodded and motioned Tsuna to sit on one of the sofa, telling him to wait while the prefect finishing his paperwork. There was a lot of paper he had to read and sign and it was always like that at the beginning of new semester.

Sitting on one of the sofa, Tsuna placed his bag beside him and his bento on the coffee table. Feeling a bit thirsty, Tsuna stood up and made a cup of tea for himself. Being friend with the scary prefect for years, it made Tsuna felt comfortable, almost carefree, around the prefect. He could do as he please because he knew the prefect won’t mind, unless his action disturbs the prefect’s nap.

Tsuna was so focused on his tea that he didn’t hear the loud commotion outside the room. Before he knew it, the Reception Room’s door was opened by the prefect and Kyoya had already threatened the students with his dark aura and his trusted tonfas in his hands. He heard Kyoya talked to someone, but Tsuna didn’t really care about it as he waited patiently for his tea.

“Kyoya?” he asked as he saw the prefect walked back into the room with a scowl.

The raven haired prefect closed the door almost immediately, murmuring about annoying herbivore crowding the hall and making too much noises and annoying carnivore who couldn’t stop to annoy him at least once. He sighed and went to his chair again, continuing his paperwork.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to his cup of tea. Feeling Kyoya’s foul mood, Tsuna decided to make a cup of tea for the prefect, hoping it would calm him.

Kyoya looked up from his paperwork when a cup of tea was placed on his desk. Tsuna smiled at him. “Drink it. You need it, right?” Kyoya nodded as he took the cup and drank the tea gladly. He sighed as the tea relaxed him, pushing his troubles for a while.

Still smiling, Tsuna sat on the sofa again. He then took the bento he had prepared for the prefect from his bag. “Kyoya, do you want to eat the lunch now?”

Looking at the paperwork, the raven haired prefect decided that he could do it later so he stood up from his chair and sat beside Tsuna. “What did you cook?”

Tsuna opened the lid of his bento box and showed the content to Kyoya who nodded approvingly. Tsuna gave the prefect a pair of chopstick which Kyoya took immediately. He was more than eager to taste the brunet’s cooking.

“It’s good.” He said after he savoured the balanced taste. It's good to know that Tsunayoshi cared much about health.

“Really?” watching the prefect nodded as he took another bite to his mouth, Tsuna smiled widely. “I can’t wait for tomorrow lunch then!”

“Tomorrow?” Kyoya raised his eyebrow, still continued eating.

“I promise to Dino-nii and Fon-san that I’ll bring lunches for them tomorrow if you say my cooking is good.” Tsuna said with a smile and small blush on his cheeks.

The prefect nodded and said, “Make another for me.”

Nodding excitedly, Tsuna told the prefect about his plan for lunch the day after. “I’ll make a lot. In case Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Enma, Mukuro and the others want to join the lunch.” Well, there was no way they wouldn't join.

Hearing the certain fruit’s name, Kyoya’s eye twitched slightly. “The pineapple herbivore won’t come to school tomorrow.”

“Eh? Why?”

“He got a lot of damage from his fight with the king monkey herbivore in the Cafeteria this morning. He is hospitalized and not allowed to get out from there for couple weeks.” Kyoya snorted at that. Let’s not forget the smug smirk on his handsome face. Actually, after Xanxus get bored of firing the tropical fruit, Kyoya came into the cafeteria and bite the certain pineapple for destroying the cafeteria and making certain brunet skipped his class.

“Oh.” Tsuna blinked. Not really care about it. _(Mukuro: “Why don’t you care about it, Tsunayoshi-kun?? Don’t you love me??” Author: “Shut up! It’s not your turn to show up!” *locked Mukuro in his hospital room* Mukuro’s muffled shout: “WHYYY????”)_

Inwardly, Tsuna smiled. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!  
> ~~Answer Me!~~  
> Poor Mukuro~~ :3


	6. Extra Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OMAKE!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

 

**_Extra Lesson 1_ **

(^w^)

**_Side Question 1_ **

**_How did Reborn get information about Tsuna?_ **

(Based on Question 1 when Reborn VS Kyoya. Reborn thought about how he get information.

“ ....I began to plan my way how to get information about the brunet.  _Well, I can ask the school secretary. Or maybe I can tell Verde to hack school’s database. Or I can_ _ **stal**_ _ **.**_ _.._ _”_

What does Reborn mean with ‘ _ **stal..**_ _ **.**_ ’? _)_

Reborn was reading the paper in his hand. A copy of student’s information. Who, you asked? Of course it’s the new student whom Reborn’s interest fell at, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you wondered how he got it, Reborn took advantage of his handsome face and charm, and used it against the school secretary who gave into his charm easily.

 

_Name : Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Date of Birth : October 14, XXXX_

_Place of Birth : Namimori_

_Address : XXXXXXXXX_

_Family : Sawada Iemitsu (Father), Sawada Nana (Mother), Sawada Lambo (Adopted brother), Sawada I-pin (Adopted Sister)_

_Middle School : Namimori Middle School_

 

That’s all what written on the paper. Nothing much, he noted. Sighing, the Casanova wanted to know more. His second plan was asking Verde to hack the school’s database. But, whatever inside the database must be the same as what written in the paper in his hand. So it was generally useless.

His third plan was asked someone who knew about the brunet. _"But who?”_ Reborn thought hard about all the possibilities. So far, he only knew that the brunet from Namimori Middle School. And people he knew also from the said school were not much. Or to be honest only 2 people.

Hibari Kyoya, the ex-President of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee. The prefect won’t answer him.  _At all_.

Sasagawa Ryohei, his classmate in previous year. Too dumb to answer. Beside there was only sports in his brain. No way in sixth hell he knew about the brunet. _(Oh, how wrong Reborn was. He didn’t know that the teen he called dumb was actually the brunet’s Onii-san :3 )_

Because of it, his third plan was also useless. So his last hope was his last plan. What is it?  _Stalk the prey till the very core._

So that day, Reborn waited outside the school gate. He hid himself in the shadow, so no one would spot him under the big sakura tree which was still blooming proudly. His eyes trained on every figures walking out from the school building. Until his onyx eyes caught sight of  _his_ cute adorable prey, walking out of the gate with two guys. One was tall with short spiky black hair. The other was a bit taller than the brunet with octopus like silver hair.

Reborn started his mission.  _Stalk Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Reborn followed the trio from 10 meters behind them, making sure that the trio won’t notice him. But, judging from the situation, the trio won’t notice him. The silver haired one and black haired one was busy with their one sided bickering. While Tsuna tried to stop them, which his attempt was futile.

Then they parted ways in the cross junction of the neighborhood. Reborn keep following the brunet. This time, he kept his distance 5 meters behind the brunet. He didn’t want to lose the brunet.

After some minutes, they reached Tsuna’s house. The house wasn’t a big one and not a small one. The humble house had welcoming and peaceful aura. And Tsuna walked into the house with cheerful smile. And loud "Tadaima."

There was not much Reborn could observe if his target was inside the building. Besides, he had an appointment with his friends. He had to go to the appointed place in 30 minutes if he didn’t want Luce strangled him to death. So he decided to end his investigation _(CoughStalkCough)_ here.

At least he knew where the brunet lived. He could get other information after he got to talk with the brunet which would happen soon. With that, Reborn walked away from the humble house.

* * *

 

_(^w^)_

**_Side Question 2_ **

**_Where is Fon’s book?_ **

(Based on Question 1 when Fon was busy with his phone and Question 4 when Fon get his book from changing room.)

It was homeroom. Most students’ attention were on the teacher in front of the class. Yes. MOST. Reborn’s attention was on the sky outside. While Fon’s attention was on his bag, hr was rummaging through his school bag, searching for something.

_'Where is it? I’m sure it’s supposed to be in this bag.’_  The black haired teen thought to himself, trying to remember if he ever misplaced it somewhere.

If you're wondering what he was searching, the Chinese teen was searching for his book. A very important book where he written down a _list_. List of opponents.

Then, his hand found a book that he’s sure not his. He took the book and examined it. On the cover written a very big letter of a name. **LAL**. _‘Oh, right! This morning, before the school started, Collonello wanted to prank on Lal. He borrowed my bag to hide Lal’s book. After making sure Lal wasn’t suspecting him. He took the book and hid it in boys changing room. Maybe, he took the wrong book because he wasn’t looking when he took it.’_  Fon sighed as his attention now turned toward the teacher, somewhat glad that he partially knew where his book was.

As soon as the homeroom ended, Fon took out his red-cased phone and began typing a message to certain blonde during the recess period.

_-I think the book you hid in boys changing room is mine. Lal’s book is still inside my bag.-_

"Oi, Fon. What is it?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Fon looked up from his phone and looked at Reborn who pointed at his schedule.

"Oh. This.. At the last Friday of each month, we will have a class with first year and second year." Fon said calmly as he looked back at his phone, he had got reply from Collonello.

**_-Eh? Really? That’s explain why the handwriting is so neat! Sorry about that!-_ **

Fon was about to reply when Reborn asked again. "I know it, but why?"

The teen sighed and looked at his fedora-wearing friend. "You didn't listen at all, do you? Sensei said that it's new program for the students to get known each other. Well, it's more like a club activity."

Reborn pondered over it. "Then, what class or activity we are assigned to?"

"You can choose it. The choices will be informed later in this week." With that, Fon’s attention was back on his phone again. And he send a reply to his junior.

_-It’s okay. Where did you hide it? I need it.-_

**_-In my locker._ _There_ _is_ _still_ _time_ _before_ _the_ _next_ _class_ _start_ _. I’ll give you the key. Wait me near the stairs on third floor. And bring Lal’s book.-_**

Fon stood up from his chair and went to the stairs with Lal’s book in his hand. He waited and waited, but the blonde didn’t come. The first class had started, but Fon really need his book, he had to get his book preferably soon. He was about to send another message to Collonello when, the said blonde called him.

“Fon!” the blonde was running toward him. He could see sweat rolled down from the blonde’s forehead. “I’m sorry. Hibari almost caught me, kora!” The blonde said as he took out his key from his shirt pocket and gave it to the Chinese man.

“You okay?” Fon took the key and gave the book.

The blonde nodded hurriedly. “Gotta go! See you later, Kora!” he began to run again toward wherever he wanted to go to, probably to hide from the prefect or go to his class.

Fon proceeded to the first floor where the changing room located hurriedly. Even though Kyoya was his cousin, he didn’t want to fight him at the first day of his last year in high school.

Reaching the changing room, he looked for Collonello’s locker and open it. His book was indeed there. Taking the book out, he closed the door. And hurriedly walked out from the changing room. He was already late for his class.

Outside, he spotted a familiar brunet he cared so much and another familiar blonde, the self proclaimed big brother of the brunet. Smiling softly, he greeted the duo.

“Dino. Tsunayoshi-kun.”

_Later that day._

“Oi, Fon! I wonder about the things inside your book. There were a lot of names written in it. Kora!” Collonello said to the his senpai. “Kyoya, Mukuro, Xanxus, Belphegor, Squalo and some names I don’t recognize. What’s up, Kora?”

Fon stiffened for a while. He wasn’t sure whether telling the blonde or not. “Well... It’s a list?”

“List of what, Kora? It looks like a murder list, Kora! Especially Mukuro. You write ‘kill’ multiple times near his name, kora!”

Fon didn’t say anything. Because what Collonello said almost stabbed into the vital point. So he just smiled and walked away, leaving the blonde with his own thought.

The truth, that list was list of Fon’s opponents. For what? Tsuna. Those people mentioned above were Fon’s opponents for Tsuna. At first he wrote it down to remind him that there are some people who took a liking at Tsuna. But, sadly, as the day went by, the list got longer and longer.

If you are wondering why Mukuro’s name was written like that, well if you know Mukuro well enough, you will know what Fon’s feel.

* * *

_(^w^)_

_Side Question 3_

_Who is this brat?_

(Based on Question 3 when Tsuna said to Mukuro that he had already known Xanxus since he was still in kindergarten.)

“Do I really have to do it?” A black haired boy huffed in annoyance. He was annoyed because he had to spent his summer holiday in Namimori, Japan, to babysit a kindergartner. Instead of spending his holiday lazily in Italy.

A man who walked in front of him just smiled and turned around to pat the boy’s head. Ruffling the boy’s black hair as he did so. “Just do it, Xanxus. You won’t regret doing it.”

The boy who was called Xanxus, grumbled. “I don’t even know how to babysit.” Said by the scowling boy.

“Just talk and play with him. He’ll be happy.” The man said again with his wise smile.

After minutes of walking under the hot rays of summer sun, they stopped in front of a nice looking house. “We’re here.”

Xanxus looked up and found nothing special about the house, just like any ordinary two-story house in Japan. But he just shrugged it off, uninterested. He just wanted to go back to the hotel they’re staying in, where he could hide from the burning weather.

The man pushed the door bell, alarming the house’s occupants about their arrival. Soon, a faint sound of soft running footstep sounded from behind the door, followed by unfamiliar voice of a man. “Be careful.”

Xanxus followed his father who opened the gate and walked toward the door yet kept a meter distance from the door itself. As soon as the small running footstep stopped, the front door flung opened outward and a brunet haired little boy shout happily. “Timoteo-jii-chan!” the brunet raised his arms high toward the man who willingly took him and hold him high. The boy squealed happily as he looked at the smiling man.

Xanxus just stood where he was. His scarlet eyes trained on the brunet’s feature. _’Cute.’_  The boy widened his eyes at his own thought. _’What the hell I was thinking?’_  he looked to the side before looking at the brunet again. _’That weak looking brat.....’_  Xanxus shook his head. He didn’t even want to think about it.

With the boy still in his arm, Timoteo greeted a blond man, Xanxus knew as Iemitsu, his father’s external adviser, who had just walked out from the house.

“Oh! So this time, Xanxus come along?” the blond said as he spotted Xanxus not far behind Timoteo.

Timoteo nodded as he glanced at his son. “Yes. I think he’ll be a good big brother for Tsunayoshi.”

“Oniichan? For Tsu-kun?” the boy asked curiously, trying to take a look at Xanxus.

Timoteo looked at the boy in his arm with soft smile. “Yes.” He squatted down as he put little Tsuna on the ground in front of Xanxus. “He is Xanxus. Tsuna’s Oniichan.”

The boy looked at him curiously with his big brown eyes. For once, Xanxus felt uneasy as if he was afraid that the boy might get scared of his scary and stoic expression. _’What?! I’m not afraid! Like hell I care whether the brat is afraid or not.’_  Xanxus felt like punching his own cheeks at his own thought. He wondered why he thought about it in the first place. But when he looked at the brat who was still looking at him with his wide eyes, Xanxus’s defense melted down. “Oi... Brat...” He called, unsurely.

Suddenly, the boy smiled widely. He hugged the older boy and squealed. “Tsu-kun’s niichan!!”

“O-Oi!!” Xanxus didn’t know what to do, since no one had ever hugged him like that. Without noticing the redness on his cheeks, Xanxus tried to pull away from the hug. Keyword, TRIED. He felt weak as he saw the brunet’s innocent smile, he didn’t want to pry the little hands away from him. Afraid he would erase the innocent smile from the brunet’s adorable face if he do so.

“Oniichan! Let’s play!” In the end Tsuna pulled back and dragged the older boy toward the house. Not knowing what to do, Xanxus just let himself being dragged by the little boy.

Outside the door, two men stared at the two boys who were running inside. One in shock and the other in amusement.

Iemitsu looked at his boss with wide eyes. “Did you see it? Xanxus blushed and he didn’t even growled once!”

Timoteo just chuckled. “I think it’s Tsunayoshi’s power. His cuteness and adorableness will force everyone to do whatever he wants.”

Iemitsu didn’t know whether to be proud or not. Well, if Tsunayoshi was aware of his ability, he could use it to win against most people. Even the scariest and cruelest person will lost to him. But, what if the predators taken a liking at him?!?! Tsuna’s life would be in danger!

As if knowing what’s running in his external adviser's mind, Timoteo said in warning tone as he patted the tall blond's shoulder. “You should protect him or just make sure he could protect himself. There were a lot of hungry wolves in this world.”

~~~Later~~~

“We’ll take our leave.” Timoteo said toward Nana who stood in front of him.

“I’ll come again tomorrow.” Xanxus softly said to the brunet who looked ready to cry at any moment. Even thought he knew he would come again the next day, Xanxus didn’t want to leave the brunet like this. He was afraid if the brunet cried when he left.

“Bu-But....” Tsuna started to sob. The little boy didn’t want his onii-chan to go. His grip on Xanxus’ T-shirt tightened making the two years older boy looked at the brunette sadly.

“Tsu-kun. Xanxus-nii had to go home. It’s already late. And you two had played the whole day. Both of you need to rest.” Nana said wisely. “Xanxus-nii will come again tomorrow. Okay?”

Hearing his mother said so, the young boy looked at Xanxus again. “Pro-Promise?” Tsuna sobbed.

“I promise.” Xanxus’ expression softened as he said it. “I’ll come again tomorrow.”

Little Tsuna nodded, slowly he let the T-shirt go even still with a sad frown on his face.

“Good.” Xanxus smiled as he patted the fluffy brunet hair making the sulking boy smiled too.

“See you tomorrow.” Xanxus said as he and Timoteo walked out from the house.

As they walked away from Sawada household, Timoteo looked at his young son in amusement. “Did you enjoy your day?”

Xanxus nodded while thinking about what he should play with Tsunayoshi the next day.

“That’s good then.” Timoteo chuckled. Maybe it’s a good idea to bring Xanxus with him.

Back in Sawada’s household. A man with blonde haired sat depressingly at one corner of the house. A gloomy aura had been surrounding him since the afternoon and something about hungry and dangerous predators snatched away his cute adorable tunafish, was muttered out from his mouth.

_!END!_


	7. Question 5 - May I have a taste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for loving this story! I appreciate all of the kudos and comments you leave in my work, I'm so moved to tears. I'm glad that you like this story and I'll try to update regularly and fast, hopefully I'll be able to do that.. ^^

**_Question 5_ **

**_May I have a taste?_ **

It was still dark outside. No bird had come out from their nest and the sun hadn't shining yet. Most people in peaceful town Namimori were still inside their warm and comfy homes, sleeping the dawn away. Even so, there were already some certain people who had started their day early than any other.

For example, in the humble house of the Sawadas Family, in Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom to be exact, an alarm clock chirped loudly, forcing the sleeping brunet to wake up and start the day earlier than usual. Reaching out his hand from under the blanket, he tried to stop the sound his alarm clock made. And the owner of the said hand sighed sleepily when the clock finally stopped ringing.

A loud yawn escaped Tsuna's mouth as he sat up on his bed. His brown eyes were blurry with a multiple layers of sleepiness, which was still intact in him, while his pair of lips let out a low grumble, wondering why he woke up so early that day. But as soon as his grumble ended, a small soft smile surfaced on his cute face when he remembered his only reason for waking up early. He planned to cook and prepare lunch for his friends.

He slipped his foot out onto the wooden floor. His whole body tensed a bit as a light shiver crawling up his body as soon as his toes felt the cold floor underneath him. Letting out one last small yawn, he pushed his blanket aside and stood up, trying to bear with the cold floor.

"Nggghhh~" He stretched himself as he walked toward the door and opened it. After walking out of his room, Tsuna went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Once he had changed into something comfortable for cooking, the cute brunet went to the kitchen and start preparing every ingredients and tools needed to make the bento before starting his morning war of cooking. Not even an hour later, his mom came down and joined him preparing the bento. With extra help from his mom, Tsuna got plenty of times to get everything close to perfect without the need to be hurry as he created the bento with a wide cute smile adorned his adorable face. _(Imagine, Tsuna wearing his casual clothes + soft orange frilly apron, smiling no less~~ Adorable~~)_

When Tsuna finished with his bento, his adopted younger siblings had already woken up from their sleep. So, while his mom prepared breakfast, Tsuna helped them prepare what they need after he himself had changed into his uniform and prepared his necessities for school.

"Lambo! Stop bringing toys to school! More importantly, stop stuffing your hair with things!" Tsuna scolded the little boy who, instead of doing what he told him to, was stuffing more things into his hair and school bag.

A high pitched voice sounded from Tsuna's side, "Lambo! Do what Tsuna-nii said!"

Lambo clicked his tongue as he glanced away from both Tsuna and the Chinese looking girl when he heard the annoying high pitched voice. "Lambo-san is allowed to bring anything he wants!" He said stubbornly with a scowl.

"Lambo!" This time, Tsuna walked toward the boy and forcefully held the boy in his arms, taking the things out of his afro hair. With I-Pin's help to keep the struggling boy down, Tsuna finished within few minutes.

After Tsuna made sure that he had taken all of the toys out, he let Lambo and I-Pin go to the small yard beside their house to play together before breakfast. Tsuna shook his head tiredly as he looked at the stacks of toys that came out from Lambo's hair. For the how-many-times-he-lost-count time, he wondered how that many toys could be stuffed into Lambo's hair.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nana's cheerful voice called out to the three children she had, she giggled softly as she watch the three sat on their perspective chairs eager to have breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!" they said simultaneously and started digging into their food.

"Tsuna, have you checked the bento?" Nana asked her eldest son.

Gulping down his food, Tsuna nodded. "Yes. It's all done and perfect. Thank you for helping, Mom." Tsuna smiled brightly, making his mom blush lightly at the adorable sight.

"Of course~ Anything for you, Tsu-kun," Nana said as she stole a fast glance at the bento boxes. "Your friends will definitely love them." She could imagine how her son's friends would react to the taste of the food Tsuna made.

Glancing at the bento boxes, Tsuna grinned before turning his attention back to his mom, "Yes, I hope they will." Taking a peek at the clock on the wall, Tsuna informed. "Hayato and Takeshi said that they would come here. I think they'll be here soon."

Before Nana could reply to Tsuna, a familiar loud cheerful voice called out to the brunet. "Juudaimeeeeeeeeee!" Speak of the devil, and they shall arrive in front of your door.

Tsuna put down his bowl of rice and chopsticks as he stood up to greet the silver haired boy, who was most likely waiting patiently outside his door with dog ears and a tail waving behind him.

"I'm coming!" Tsuna said when he neared the front door. Once he opened the door, he knew that he was right. The silver haired friend of his was waiting for him with excitement like a puppy got a new toy. "Good morning, Hayato." Tsuna said with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Juudaime! Did you have a good sleep last night?" Hayato asked while closing the door after stepping into the house.

"Yes, I did. I hope you did too, Hayato." Tsuna walked back to the dining room, followed by Hayato.

"I even dreamed about Juudaime's heavenly homemade food!" He exclaimed his reply loudly.

Tsuna chuckled shyly at the compliment and also the admiring look Hayato gave to him, so he changed the topic of their conversation. "Where is Takeshi? He said he'd be coming with you."

"That yakyuu-baka..." Hayato glared at the front door behind him, before changing his expression into a bright one when he faced Tsuna. "It seems he'll come a bit late, Juudaime. But, don't worry! I, Gokudera Hayato, will always stay by your side, Juudaime!" Hayato answered with determination, as he raised his fisted right hand up, punching the air.

Tsuna sweatdropped. His friend's weird antic reminded him of a certain sempai who loved boxing. "Is that so? Etto... I was having my breakfast when you came. Do you want to join us, Hayato?" Tsuna asked as he stepped back into the dining room, sitting on his chair and facing Hayato, who was still standing at the door to the dining room.

Nana more than welcomed the silver haired boy to her table. "Have some breakfast, Hayato-kun~"

Nodding and grinning slightly, Hayato answered. "I already had my breakfast before coming here. Thank you for the offer though, Nana-san."

"Have some snacks then." Nana said, standing up from her chair and walking toward the kitchen to get some snacks for Hayato.

"You can sit here, Hayato." Tsuna patted the empty chair beside him cutely.

Hayato's face brightened at the thought of him sitting and eating beside his beloved Juudaime. _(Oi, Hayato! Who said Tsuna is yours? XD)_

"Excuse me, Juudaime!" Hayato said as he took the seat beside Tsuna.

Nana soon came back with a plate of Japanese traditional snacks and a glass of tea. "Here, Hayato-kun."

Grinning happily at Tsuna's mother, he said his thanks to her. "Itadakimasu!" Hayato exclaimed happily and started eating. It was like heaven for Hayato, eating beside Tsuna and also talking to him. But sadly, before 5 minutes passed, his ear was disturbed by the voice of a certain someone calling for Tsuna from outside the house.

*All*27*

Before the morning bell rang, some students were walking around the school, while some others stayed in their perspective classroom. Almost at the same time, some phones in different places vibrated. The owner took their phone and looked at the screen. They received mail.

_-I'm making a lot for lunch! :D Come to the rooftop and we will have lunch together!-_

It was one simple short message. To most people, the words might be simple and friendly invitation to lunch. But for certain people inside a certain high school, this sentence looked very much like a date invitation. Yes, a date. Since the one who sent it to them was none other than a certain brunet with brown gravity-defying hair.

A flame of determination ran through their veins. They were excited for lunch, couldn't help but hope that time would go faster so they could be with this certain brunet whose face was the most adorable in the world.

Some place on the third floor, a teenager with spiky silver purplish hair was walking down the corridor, his smile adorning his handsome face. The purple tattoo under his left eye stood out so much compared to his pale complexion. Then, his piercing eyes caught sight of certain silver haired teenager who loved boxing too much. The boxer raised both of his arms, a pale yellow phone held in his right fist.

"EXTREME lunch with Tsuna on the rooftop! EXTREME!" the boxer said -screamed- out loud, making some other second year students around him flinching at the loudness and stepped away from him.

The teenager with purplish hair looked at the silver haired boxer in curiosity. He was the boxer's classmate when they were still freshmen. And the boxer's shout just now picked his interest. He had heard that 'Tsuna' name before from the boxer and also the most disturbing bickering duo of Nami High, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

Grinning innocently, he ignored the still screaming boxer and continued his walk towards his own classroom, which was two rooms away from the now-most-disturbing-bickering-trio's classroom. In the back of his mind, he thought that he would certainly go to the rooftop at lunch break.

* * *

Let's skip to the lunch break~~

Tsuna was looking outside the window as he walked along the corridor. Hayato and Takeshi walked in front of him, bringing the bento boxes while having the usual one sided argument. On his left side was Chrome, who walked timidly and occasionally talked to Haru, whom walked beside her. The small group lacked Kyoko who was called by her homeroom teacher since she would be her class' representative during the year.

"Hahi?! Tsuna-san?" Haru called when she saw that Tsuna was looking outside the window as they walked. "What are you looking at?" Her question made all of them to look at the brunet.

Tsuna turned his attention from outside to his friends. "Ah…no…just…looking at the cherry blossoms. They're very beautiful." he said, smiling. The others nodded in agreement and then went back to their own conversation, though, in Hayato and Takeshi's case, their usual one-sided bickering.

The sound of the door being banged open was followed by a loud excited shout from a certain silver haired boy. "WHOOOOAAAA! Juudaime! It's so nice up here!"

"Hahahaha!" The soft laugh from Yamamoto Takeshi agreed with the exclamation. "It's perfect for lunch." he said as he placed the boxes he carried on the pavement.

Stepping outside, Tsuna smiled brightly. The weather that noon was warmer than the previous days and from this spot, he could still see the sweet soft pink of swaying and blooming cherry blossoms. It was a pity that they couldn't have their lunch under the said tree since it was already occupied by several students, but the place they were at now was nice too.

Tsuna saw Yamamoto had already sat near the boxes he put down, and the tall baseball lover told him to sit beside him. Nodding, Tsuna smiled and approached him to sit beside him.

"I'll sit beside Juudaime!" Hayato said and he slumped himself, sitting beside Tsuna, and placed the bento boxes he was bringing in front of him. The girls soon followed, sitting beside Takeshi and leaving space for the others who would come soon.

An annoyed growl sounded from the other side of the rooftop. Kyoya, who was napping in his usual spot, sat up, "All of you are taking too long." he said as he stood up and approached the group of freshmen.

"Haha gomen ne, Kyoya." Tsuna said before Hayato could respond and –obviously- make the prefect angry. Opening the bento boxes, filled with many kinds of food, he said. "Itadakimasu."

The other chorused following him, already know that if they didn't start soon, Kyoya would get annoyed and everyone knew what followed after it. So, that afternoon, they started lunch even before those invited hadn't come yet.

A chorus of praise and delighted voice followed soon after each person tasted their lunch. "Sasuga, Juudaime! Everything Juudaime cooks is delicious!" Hayato grinned out his opinion.

Agreeing with the silverette, Takeshi nodded and raised his thumb for Tsuna as he continued eating, which earned him a smack by none other than Hayato, who said that the taller student was being impolite. Laughter and giggles filled the space between the small groups as they watched the two continued their bickering.

One by one, their other friends came and immediately joined in. Enma reached them first with his own bento which was made by his sister. Kyoko came with her brother who waited for her and Yuni, her new classmate. Then Fon, relaying messages from Xanxus who couldn't join because of his teacher forced him to send a report concerning the accident happened the day before in school cafeteria.

Just like usual, Hibari Kyoya who hated crowding, decided to leave soon after he had had his share of lunch and he walked away after patting Tsuna's head, silently thanking him for the lunch. Though, Kyoya's exit wasn't that clear because of certain blond. Just as when Kyoya wanted to open the door, the door was already opened from the other side which caused his hand to be knocked by the door.

"Everyone, I'm here!" The loud cheerful voice was followed by the sound of something splashing and then silence. All eyes watched in horror at the two near the door. There, Dino standing with pale face was looking at Kyoya. The first was utterly scared after noticing that his soda can was almost empty with its contains accidentally raining the raven haired boy when he raised his hand which holding the opened soda can toward the prefect.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, the older of the two was trying to calm the impending doom. "Sorry, Kyoya.. I didn't know you were there... It was...." Before he could finish his sentence a silver tonfa had already made contact with his head and because of the impact, the back of his head hit the opened door making the blond screamed aloud in pain as he held his head.

The other group could only watched as curse after curse flew from between Dino's lips following Kyoya's departure from the place.

"Di-Dino-nii..." Tsuna called his brother figure worriedly yet no move he made from his spot between Fon and Enma.  
A groan was Dino's answer to Tsuna's call. "I'm fine... It's hurt..a lot.. But I'm fine... Don't worry Tsuna..." The third year student continued holding his head for some more seconds before crawlimg slowly toward the group. "Kyoya never hold back his attacks."

Soon, Dino was miraculously back to his usual self after a bite of lunch, and because of it the group continued their lunch and chatting among themselves. They had moved from their previous position to create space for Dino to sit in the circle.

The group was only few feet away from the door which was left opened to prevent another accident which had bestowed upon the blonde haired third year student.

Tsuna was now leaning against the railing with Fon on his right and Enma on his left, away from the loud chaos called Hayato-Takeshi-Ryouhei; while the Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Yuni -had moved a little to the side talking about girls talk.

Due to loud noises which surrounded the group, none of the students noticed the sound of footsteps against the stairs approaching them. Thus why, they were shocked into silent when a loud unfamiliar cheerful voice sounded from the door. "Oya, oya~ Are you having lunch party here?"

Multiple pairs of gazes darted toward the door and found a pair of violet eyes looking at them. Most of the group didn't know who this new person was, but the seconds and third year students knew the owner of those eyes.

"EXTREEEME! BYAKURAN! I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMING HERE! THAT'S EXTREME!" Ryohei reacted almost immediately and approached the white spiky haired student who grinned at them. Greeting the ever grinning teenager with his fist, the boy called Byakuran greeted back with his own fist meeting Ryohei's lightly. From the sidelines, Tsuna wondered how close these senpais were.

The rest of the group watched Byakuran walking toward them with a light wave of his hand. His violet eyes swept over the groups, he found 2 familiar face of Dino and Fon, while the rest were new to his eyes.

Byakuran stopped and crouched down next to Fon. "Hmm~ looks tasty~" he commented as he looked at the uneaten yet foods in the bento boxes.

Both Enma and Tsuna, who didn't know the other, just stared at him and the purple tattoo under his left eye, wondering who he was. While, Fon greeted him kindly. "Hello Byakuran. Rare to see you coming here. If you want, you can have a taste. Tsuna won't mind, right?" As he asked for confirmation, Fon looked back at Tsuna, who only nodded.

The new boy grinned and took some Tamagoyaki before plopping it right into his mouth. Humming in delight, Byakuran patted Tsuna's head. "Tasty~~ Delicious~ I like it." he said with his grin, nodding when Tsuna said thanks in response to his praise. Lowering his hand, the grinning student continued with casual introduction. "I'm Byakuran Gesso. Second year. You can call me Byakuran."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Tsuna bowed a little and replied with his own introduction, followed by Enma, who muttered meekly from beside the brunet. "Koozato…Enma..."

One by one, the first year students introduced themselves to Byakuran. And when it's Yuni's turn, Byakuran cut her words before she said anything. "Ooh.. You look like Luce. Is she your sister?" The boy guessed, looking at the younger girl then at Fon as if the Chinese knew the answer before looking at Yuni again.

The girl nodded as she smiled brightly. "Yes. Luce is my sister. You know her?"

"Of course, I know every students in this school." Byakuran said proudly, before adding, "Well, if you don't count the first year students yet. Tho, I will know everyone's name, faces and classes by the and of this month."

Catching the confused look on the first years students, Dino laughed as he explained. "Byakuran has great memories and eyes. He can remember every tiny details by a mere glance."

Fascinated look showed clearly on the first years' faces as they looked at Byakuran who grinned at them with his fingers making a 'V'.

After the short introduction, Byakuran glanced back at Tsuna. "So you're the Tsuna Ryohei always talking about?" Pointing at Ryohei, he continued. "We were in the same class last year, and he talked quite a lot about you."

"Onii-san did?" Tilting his head, Tsuna turned toward Ryohei who nodded and said aloud.

"EXTREMELY YES!! TSUNA IS A GOOD BOY! HE ALSO CAN COOK DELICIOUS FOOD!!" the booming voice continued as the other either clicking their tongue -Hayato-, laughing -Takeshi-, grinning -Byakuran- or just smiled awkwardly.

As Ryohei was joined by Hayato praising the embarrassed brunette, Fon was talking with Byakuran.

"Byakuran, I heard from Colonnello that you're in the same class with him." The raven haired asked the boy with marshmallow colored hair.

Hearing his name, the said boy turned from watching the white haired duo praising the blushing brunette with amusement, to the senpai beside him. "That's right. With Bel too."

At the name of certain prince, Fon laughed softly, "Another _unique_  trio in second year. This year is bound to be interesting."

Laughing along with the raven haired senpai, Byakuran responded. "Interesting doesn't even come close to describe this eventful year. Not to mention with Tsuna-kun in this school."

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna, who had been paying attention to Byakuran and Fon's talk, chimed in. Partially confused about what the senpais were talking about.

Fon sighed tiredly at the thought of possibilities. "Yeah. Very eventful. I would even quote Ryohei's word, extreme."

Byakiran burst out laughing, though not loud enough compared to the still praising white hair duo.

Beside them, one lost brunette could only looked at them with confused look. He could understand the mix of Kyoya-Mukuro-Ryohei, but what's with Byakuran-Colonnello-Bel? Who was Colonnello? Even though the last name partially rang a bell inside his head, he didn't though that Bel would be the very person he know. Not to mention, why did his name came up in this? It's not like he would cause a storm, _right_?

.

.

.

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post an Extra Lesson after this, just need to edit it and it will be ready to be posted..


	8. Extra Lesson 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read the new 'Question' I posted before this? Hope you like it! And now let's enjoy the Omake!  
> Warning: (maybe) failed attempts at humor, Gokudera's bad words, OOCness, poor Mukuro XD

  **Extra Lesson 2**

(^w^)

_**Side Question 1** _

_**Where is Juudaime?!** _

_(Based on Question 2 when Hayato and Takeshi were knocked out by Kyoya's tonfa._

_What happened after Tsuna left the classroom?)_

A grunt could be heard from a certain, not really empty, classroom. Two teenagers, one with shoulder-length silver hair and the other with short spiky black hair, were sprawled on the floor, knocked out from the world by a certain devil, also known as the president of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, because of the small bickering they had created. Gaining his consciousness, Hayato, the one with octopus like silver hair, grunted as he sat up from the floor and rubbed the side of his head.

"Damn that Hibari bastard." Glancing at his side, he saw the yakyuu-baka still lying unconscious beside him. Clicking his tongue with disdain on his face, Gokudera smacked Yamamoto's head.

"Yakyuu-Baka, it's all because of you!" Growling, the silver haired student blamed everything on his black haired rival. And surprisingly, the smack brought Yamamoto's consciousness back.

Slowly, the baseball athlete woke up and rose up to sitting position. "Huh? Yo, Gokudera!" He called cheerfully when he saw the other boy, a goofy smile on his easy going face like it was any usual day. It made the hotheaded boy's anger rocketed high to the sun.

"Don't fucking ' _yo_ ' me, baka!" Gokudera growled low under his breath as his hands twitched to get his dynamite and was ready to throw his often called 'firework' at the baseball-lover.

"Maa maa~ Easy, Gokudera." The taller boy tried to calm the silver haired boy as he stood up. "Eh? Where is everyone? Did they ditch us here?" He laughed at his own question. But it seemed his question punched the other in the gut.

"What?!" The bomber stood up and looked around the almost empty classroom. "Juudaime! Where is Juudaime?! Juudaime!!!!" Panic and horror haunted his face as he found no sight of _his_ cute adorable Juudaime, before the expression of failure and depression shoved the previous emotions away. "I'm such a failure... I lost sight of Juudaime..." Gokudera fell to his knees and hands, punching the floor with his fist in desperation.

The taller boy only sweat dropped at the sight before him, "Hey... Gokudera…What do you mean lost sight of Tsuna...? It's not like you look at him 24/7, right?" Yamamoto was unsure and some part of his mind worried that his friend had fallen to a low place called.. _.sta._.. ( _aaah... the word_ sta _come out again.._ XD )

"What are you doing here?" a cold sharp voice beat into the classroom even before Gokudera replied. Yamamoto turned to face the owner of the said voice and was just in time to dodge the upcoming tonfas flying toward their direction. Except Gokudera which was still in his depression state.

Receiving a hard smack on his head by the tonfa thrown toward him, Gokudera rose to his feet, holding the tonfa and glaring at the offender. "What the fuck do you want, Hibari? After knocking me unconscious, you want another fight?" The self-claimed right hand man took out his dynamites and held them in his hands, ready to fire them and fight against the head of disciplinary committee.

"Ha...ahha…haha..." Yamamoto laughed nervously at Hayato and Hibari. He carefully took some steps back. "Hayato...maybe you shouldn't-" The tallest never had any chance to finish his words as Hayato had already lit up the dynamites and threw them towards Hibari, who, with his tonfa, knocked the explosives and then swiftly threw them out the window before the dangerous things blew up and destroyed the window behind Hibari.

"For bringing weapons and damaging school's property..." the black haired boy said calmly with his steel grey eyes, narrowed into sharper glare, "...I will bite you to death."

Thus, because of that, the silver haired boy needed to be brought to infirmary, unfortunately with no doctor to help him treat his wounds, and he couldn't stay close to his Juudaime that day.

(^w^)

_**Side Question 2** _

_**Where is Mukuro?** _

_(Based on Question 5 when Tsuna send the messages, inviting everyone to join the lunch"_

-I'm making a lot for lunch! :D Come to the rooftop and we will have lunch together!-

_It was one simple short message. To most people the words might be simple and friendly to invite some friends to lunch. But for certain people inside a certain high school, this sentence looked very much like a date invitation. Yes, a date. Since the one who sent it to them was none other than a certain brunet with brown gravity-defying hair._

_A flame of determination ran through their veins. They were excited for lunch, couldn't help but hope that time would go faster so they could have they could be with the certain brunet whose face was the most adorable in the world._

_What happened with Mukuro, who was in the hospital?)_

A silent cry filled one white walled room. With the window opened wide, a flow of fresh air could come into the room easily, fluttering the light purple fabric of the curtain. Bright sunlight infiltrated the room very freely. But all that freshness didn't seem to make the one who occupied the room happy nor did it cease his silent cry.

On the bed, covered in white bandages and a light colored patient gown, Mukuro glanced at the white ceiling of the room. His dual colored eyes seemed glassy with a layer of liquid, enveloping them with sad condolences as he thought what day it was.

_~Flashback~_

_It was only the second day of his new semester, and he had faced lot of misfortunes fallen upon him. He had tried to endure the morning homeroom on the first day, caged by two beasts who sat in front of him and next to him. One was leaking out a massive amount of killing intent, which he knew was directed at him (and also, the other beast beside him) while the other one almost made his right ear deaf with every extreme shouts he let out. Having enough of it, he slipped out from his class when there was a short break between classes to meet with his sweet angel of a sister or the divine angel with honey brown eyes named Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Spotting his sister, he approached her with a gentle smile, making Mukuro look like a kind and protective older brother to all the freshmen he passed by. Led by the false fact of Mukuro, some girls blushed at his elegant appearance and thought he was a prince,_ which was obviously wrong on so many levels _, and Mukuro didn't bother himself with it, considering he was used to that already thanks to the start of high school, last year._ (Yes. Only at the start of high school, because he had revealed his true self to every occupant in the school right after that.)

_As he walked and talked with Chrome, Mukuro felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't see his angel, Tsunayoshi. But he moved the feeling aside because he would definitely meet him, sooner or later with now they were in the same school._

_Walking back toward his class, Mukuro sighed at his fate, wondering why he didn't have a good start of his second year. He almost thought that the whole year would be just as bad until he caught sight of the fluffy chestnut hair of his angel._

_~End of Flashback~_

And now, we had the previously-shot-and-bitten-to-death Mukuro lying on the hospital bed mostly covered by bandaged and patient gown. He was staring up at the ceiling with an almost lifeless gaze. Then, one melodious sound rang around the room. It sounded like a grand melody made by heaven and played by white winged angels with serene smiles on their faces. The sound of it lifted the dark heavy atmosphere and it blazed Mukuro's determination back to life. His hetero-chromatic eyes glanced sideways at his dark purple phone on the bed side table. The sound was coming from it, notifying him that he got a message from his angel, Sawada Tsunayoshi. With a trembling hand, Mukuro reached out to grab his phone while holding back any pained voice from his mouth.

After a long painful moment, the pineapple haired high school student finally got a hold of his phone. With great expectation, he looked at the screen and his face was covered by a blissful expression when he read 'My Angel' on the phone screen. Joyfully, he immediately opened the message and read every word carefully.

_-I'm making a lot for lunch! :D Come to the rooftop and we will have lunch together!-_

The room was once again silent and calm, the clock ticking rhythmically and soft cold breeze kept coming into the room with elegance strokes. There, on the white bed, one crying pineapple was crushing his phone in his hand as his lips trembled with heavy breath. Abruptly, an eerie pained scream echoed through the white hallways, traveling to every rooms throughout the hospital.

"I WANT TO GO TOOOOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> Poor Mukuro~~ XD  
> See you next chapter!


	9. Question 6 - Where can I meet him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I hope you all have great day! ^^/
> 
> I know that most of you had been waiting for the moment when our Casanova finally get too meet with brunette haired angel, and I do want it to happen soon too.  
> But, too bad, not in this chapter yet.  
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter too! ^^

**_Question 6_ **

**_Where can I meet him?_ **

Under the cozy warm of sunlight infiltrating through the tiny gaps of spring leaves and still blooming flowers of one cherry blossom tree laid one young man with a fedora hat covering his face. His arms were folded, giving his head a not so comfortable cushion with lean calloused fingers, as he rested his tall figure on the grassy field beside the tree. His clothed chest raised up and down rhythmically calm. The lone figure seemed to be enjoying the lunch break pretty ignorantly. All the loud noises students across the school area made around him were completely disregarded.

The serene situation would have most likely continued blissfully for him until the end of the break if not for several figures walking toward him with loud conversation and laughs.

"Hahaha! I'm really sorry about that, kora!" The blond haired student rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at a fellow student with dark blue hair who was glaring at him coldly. "It's not like I didn't give your book back. Besides, I had already got some punishment for it." He negotiated with a grin as he pointed at the bruises on his face and hand, his difficulties with walking emphasizing his point, knowing that the girl wouldn't do something like punish him if he played his cards - _excuse_ \- well.

The dark blue haired girl seemed enraged, slapping the back of Colonello's head. Sighing tiredly at him, she followed the other Arcobaleno toward Reborn, who was still lying carelessly.

No one seemed eager to close the distance between the group and Reborn, but Skull being Skull just strode forward and yelled at Reborn. "Oi! Reborn! Wake up!"

As if the other in the group had already foreseen it, Lal and Luce went to catch a flailing Skull, whose foot was caught and pulled by Reborn, making the dark purple haired boy lose his balance.

"Reborn! You shouldn't do it." Luce scolded him as she left Skull to Lal, who just dropped him to the ground once he stopped flailing, much to the glee of Verde and Colonello.

Sitting up, Reborn pushed his fedora from his face to the crown of his hair. The black haired Casanova smirked playfully and moved so his back was resting against the tree. His sharp eyes looked around the group and his eyebrow rose as he couldn't find a certain member with long braided black hair. "Where is Fon?"

Sighing at his ignorance, Luce reluctantly took the place beside Reborn, minding and tucking her skirt carefully as she sat down. "He said that he had to meet with Kyoya."

Raising his eyebrow for a split second, Reborn wondered what made Fon had to meet his stoic cousin. And while his mind was on a certain disciplinary committee's president, the espresso-lover remembered particular scene that haunted him from the back of his mind.

_~~ The raven haired boy turned and went back to his own room. As the door closed, Reborn heard a familiar voice. "Kyoya?" ~~_

Reborn knew immediately that the voice belonged to certain cute brunet he indirectly met the previous morning in front of the gate. Well, he could have directly met the boy if not for that skylark hiding the younger boy behind him.

Shrugging the thought away casually, Reborn nodded his thanks to Luce, who had always been kind enough to bring some lunch to him.

The Casanova and Luce had been childhood friends ever since they could remember. With their parents being good friends and the fact that they lived in same neighborhood, it was something bound to happen.

Opening the lunch box with proper eagerness, Reborn mentally thanked his mother, who was away on businesses with his father and Luce's mother, who had always been very kind to prepare lunch for him all these years. The delicacy in the said box he was currently holding was something he couldn't get from his own mother. That woman was an  _extreme_  amateur in cooking.

"Send my thanks and love to Aria. She is the best cook I have ever known." He praised without looking up from the lunch boxes and started filling his mouth. The girl next to him only chuckled, knowing how much Reborn appreciated the lunch her mom prepared for him. And soon, as if on cue, the rest of the group started eating their own lunch as well with some chattering to fill up the space.

* * *

 

"I can't believe that I have to spend this year with that clumsy blond in my class." Lal complained to Luce, who laughed softly and told the shoulder length haired girl to not think about that certain blond like that.

"Ore-sama is the one who should complain about it!" Skull interjected with his hand raised. "Sharing most of my classes with both Lal and Dino will turn my year of high school into misery! This morning, that klutz tripped and pushed me towards the window! I almost fell from the fourth floor! And during P.E., Lal shoved me down on the ground!"

Lal smacked the back of Skull's head before locking his neck with her strong arm. "That's because you were standing in my way!"

For most people, they should know that arguing with Lal was almost pointless. No matter what happened, they wouldn't win over her. Yet we had Skull who was being... _Skull_. "You could have said something before you reached me!  _Eck_! I could...have moved away..." the purple haired boy said with his hands trying to break him free from Lal's tight lock, Colonello cheering for the strong girl on.

"Maa, maa..." The leader of the group tried to calm Lal before they got themselves a fainted victim. "Lal, stop it before-"

Just right at that very second, Verde took out something that looked like a small gun and aimed it at Skull, surprising the usually calm girl into panic.

"Verde! What is that? No, wait! Forget I ask! Just put that away! Don't harm Skull!" In contrast to Luce's panic, a certain blond seemed interested with the weapon.

"Cool, kora! What's that?" Colonello moved toward the glasses wearing senpai to look at the small gun closely.

With a smirk, Verde explained. "This is my new invention - _still a prototype, though_ \- to fight against someone who has more physical strength. This will stunt the offender with intense electricity that can make an elephant faint."

"No! Verde! You might accidentally kill Skull if you try it on him!" Luce shrieked after hearing the not so safe explanation from the green haired scientist.

"Ah. He already fainted."

Three pairs of eyes immediately went to Skull after the words Lal uttered had crossed their thought. Sprawled on the ground, Skull had indeed fainted. His face was as pale as a ghost and his lips were a bit bluish. Horror struck across four people's faces.

"Skull!"

* * *

 

Sighing contently after finishing his lunch, Reborn finally looked up from the now empty lunch box. His eyes, which were still hidden by the shadow of his fedora, swept across his friends, who seemed completely different to a few minutes ago.

Turning to his side, he asked the young girl beside him. "Oi, Luce. What's up? Where is Skull and Col?"

Luce, who had cloud glooming over her, looked at Reborn with a tired expression, wondering how Reborn could not notice the tragedy that had happened practically in front of him while he was eating his lunch. Her lips parted to say something, yet nothing came out besides a sigh.

"They went to infirmary." Lal informed bitterly before biting down her yakisoba bread.

Reborn kept his gaze on the dark blue haired fighter as if expecting more explanation. But when no further clarification came out, he brought his gaze to Verde and Mammon.

Mammon was the only one who responded to his gaze, the silent student reaching out with his palm facing upward.

Rolling his eyes when Mammon, as like usual, expected a payment, Reborn laid back down on the ground. "Forget it. Probably not that important."

With that, the group was deep in silence again, if you didn't count the sigh Luce gave out.

"Well, if it isn't the Arcobaleno having lunch together under the Sakura blossom. Oh wait, you lack three members." Cracking the silence was a tall fellow student with short brown hair. Beside him was a shorter female student with long blond hair and a pair of glasses.

"Hello, Turmeric, Oregano. How have you been? Hmm? Is he new member?" Luce said politely, her eyes curiously seeking the small honey blond haired boy standing behind Turmeric's towering figure.

"Yup. He is our newest member. Basil, introduce yourself." Turmeric, as the president of News Club, said to the boy and gestured him to move forward.

"I'm Basil. Nice to meet you." The boy bowed at them.

"Nice to meet you too, Basil." Luce replied with wide smile before turning to look at Turmeric again. "What's brings the three of you here? Is there something going on?"

Usually the members of the news club hunted news solitarily so they could get as much news as possible from across the school in less time. That was why seeing three members gathering information together was a rare sight.

"The teachers asked us to gather every student's thought about the new class." Oregano started, "We asked most of the students during lunch, the only ones left are you and some other groups who aren't in the school building."

"Then, what do you want to ask us?" Lal asked, having finished her simple lunch.

Turmeric grinned down at them before crouching down next to them. "What kind of subject do you want to have for that class?"

The group looked at each other, pondering the answer before they turned back at the News Club members with various answers and expressions.

"Accounting." "Martial art." "Science." "Cooking."

The words were thrown out at the same time, making them overlap each other and make the newest member of the club flustered. "Uhhh...Action king art what?"

"Accounting, martial arts, science and cooking." Oregano informed Basil. The club's secretary had developed sharp hearing skill so that she could catch the words easily.

"Thank you, Oregano-senpai." Nodding, Basil wrote down each suggestion into his notebook.

From their side, Turmeric laughed at the somehow expected answers. "Well then, what about you, Reborn? What do you think?"

Everyone's attention now moved onto Reborn, who was still lying on the ground without a care to the world.

"Hey...Reborn?" Luce asked, waving her hand over Reborn's face, yet it didn't receive the wanted attention.

Reborn was deep in his own thoughts. Far above the rooftop, he saw spiky brunet hair peeking. The brunet reminded him of the young boy he saw in front of the school gate. It was a bit unfortunate that he couldn't learn the boy's name. He knew nothing about the boy who was close to the demon prefect.

Looking back at the brunet hair, Reborn noticed red hair and black hair on either sides of the brunet figure.  _'Well. Red hair...Surely eye-catching.'_  the Casanova commented in his mind.  _'Could it be a first year? Probably. As far as I know, no one in my year or right below me has that unique hair color. Purple, green and white-violet are one thing, but I think there are no red heads... Eh...Wait._ '

Sitting up abruptly, surprising his fellow students near him, Reborn realized the most obvious thing. At first, the fedora wearer didn't think that it could be the very cute brunet, but then, as far as he could remember,  _'There is no other person with that color in the school besides that boy.'_

"Oi! Reborn?" Lal called his name, but it didn't make it across his mind.

"What are you...doing? Reborn?"

Ignoring Luce's question, Reborn stood up while adjusting his fedora to his favorite angle. Looking at the school building, he left the spot, not once did he listen to the question asked following his leaving.

"What's wrong with him?"

Walking back toward the main building, his pace was calm and steady as he navigated himself towards the stairs, thinking about  _every_  possible plots of him meeting the cute brunet. The black haired man didn't notice he had gathered crowds of fangirls following his steps and suddenly, they had closed around him right before the first stair case, letting him pass no further as they tried to catch his interest.

Reborn tried hard to convince the girls to leave him alone and was only able to get away after minutes of negotiations and promising to have lunch with the girls the day after.

Once Reborn found himself standing in front of the closed door that separated him from the brunet, he felt his heart beat faster than before and his hand got a bit sweaty. Letting out a sigh and creating excuses to his heart's protests about him running up numerous staircases in record time. He reached out and finally touched the handle after calming himself down. The metal was cold and Reborn gripped it hard before pulling it down just like how he gulped down the nervous thought he didn't know he had. Slowly, the door opened outward and light infiltrated into the dark spaces. Striking through the bright light attack, his black eyes finally found the one he specifically wanted to meet sitting at the vast concrete clearing and smiling at him.

 _...Wait_.

.

.

.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Reborn finally get to meet Tsuna during the remaining time of lunch break?


	10. Extra Lesson 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work beta'ed by PureRedCrane
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> This is quadruple update! (Or more like 3 new updates and 1 edit -I have just realized that I haven't posted this chapter yet-)
> 
> Update: 1/4

 

_**Extra Lesson 3** _

 

_**(^o^)** _

 

_**Side Question 1** _

_**Why does Shamal hold grudges against Mukuro, Kyoya and Reborn?** _

 

_(Based on Question 4 when Tsuna read the papers at Infirmary's door)_

 

It was no secret that Shamal was a womanizer, worshiping the intricate beauty of female body to the point of having no time to think about the worth of his fellow males. And with that in mind, as a doctor in a high school filled with young and about to bloom women, he found it was a waste of time to treat male students when he could gave all his attention to female students and staffs.

Even so, as a man who strives for his dream, there were some hindrances that halted him from striding right into his sole dream of women. Just like what happened to him the year before.

Shamal glanced with annoyance latched onto his gaze as he watched students invade the school grounds. His eyes jumped from one student to another as if he was counting down each of them.

Male. Male. Male. Female. Male. Female. Male. Male.

"Why are there so many male students this year?" Shamal grunted, gritting his piece of tobacco in displeasure.

Walking out from infirmary, the doctor thought about flirting with the school secretary and making the shy woman blush with his charm. Smirking his way down the empty hallway, he heard squealing from some students standing by their lockers, gathered to change their outdoor shoes with indoor ones.

"Kyaaa! Mukuro-sama!" Stopping in his tracks, Shamal's smirking face turned sour.

"That Rokudo Mukuro again." he muttered as he saw crowds of girls gather around a tall indigo haired student with a weird pineapple hairstyle.

It was only the second week of school and the flamboyant boy had already allured and trapped some girls with his princely polite charm.

"Good day to you all, young ladies. It's my pleasure to be greeted by the lovely sight of you all every morning." Mukuro said gently as his hand caught the cheek of a blushing girl and caressed it softly. The action resulted with another wave of squeals as the one who caused it departed from his spot, making his way to his classroom and leaving a trail of blushing girls in his tracks.

"God..." Shamal growled at how easy the first year caught the girls' attention while he had been working here for years and was still not able to do so. Turning around, he went back to his office, infirmary, all his thoughts about flirting vaporized into nothing.

This time, it was during a lesson. There was not much Shamal could do during this time and the upperclassmen had learned to not get hurt or sick, much to his luck. With nothing to do, he was bound to find some kind of entertainment. Sometimes he browsed the internet, searching for any news. Other times, he played games - dating games. He got the console and kept it in a desk drawer. Some other times, he watched _movies_ …Well, there was no need to explain what the movie was about.

So that day, the doctor got himself a new movie and was going to watched it on his laptop. Unfortunately, the door was abruptly banged open. Jumping from his seat at the unexpected intrusion, Shamal turned to see who it was, only to have some colour drained from his face. There, standing at the door, was Hibari Kyoya and his loyal right hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

The doctor stood up and slammed his laptop closed. Besides Mukuro, there was another who gained popularity, even though it was a different kind of popularity, in a matter of days. The boy was none other than the boy in front of him, Hibari Kyoya.

Unlike Mukuro, who got the nickname _Prince_ , Hibari received _Demon_ as his nickname. And the raven haired boy lived up to the expectations with a pair of tonfa he was often seen wielding.

"Is something wrong, Hibari?" Shamal asked, trying -and failing miserably- to play it cool. "Something you need?"

Hibari had been making a name for himself _disciplining_ students who had broken the rules. Every day since the first day of the year, there were piles of beaten up students at the back of the school, and with Shamal being the school doctor, he was the one who had to take care of them - _get rid_ of the delinquents/ _victims_ from the school ground.

The rumour said that he would reinforce the Disciplinary Committee like what he did in middle school and he had started cleaning - _beating people to death._

Shamal's eyes followed Hibari's eyes, scanning the room and he sweated endlessly when the steel grey eyes stopped at his desk behind him. _'No!'_ Shamal thought, _'Not these!'_

"Tetsu. Check that desk. And confiscate every inappropriate thing." the demon president said and left his right hand man and several DC members to confiscate all of Shamal's not so well-hidden treasures.

For several days onward, people could hear cries of anguish coming from the infirmary room.

Shamal was in a depressed state since the commotion with Mukuro and then Hibari and the DC confiscating his collections and telling him to not stray outside the room unless necessary until further notice. The doctor spent his days lifelessly in the infirmary. Watching students outside window was not enough for Shamal, who wanted to worship the woman's body directly.

After several days, which felt like eternity, he was finally released from the punishment since he didn't create any problems. After the member of DC who relayed the decision left, Shamal leapt into joy. Even though it was still a lesson period and most of the school occupants were inside the classrooms or offices, he wanted to taste his awaited freedom, thus why he walked out of the room and went towards the cafeteria. He had heard that there was sexy new staff member there.

On his way, Shamal heard giggles from somewhere close to him. The doctor looked around, trying to find out who made that cute voice. Then another giggle voiced out. It was different from the first, but still cute nonetheless, adorable even. His fast legs brought him to the source of the voices and there he saw another set of nightmares.

Leaning against the wall was Reborn, the school Casanova, smirking at the praises and compliments delivered by three female students.

Growling, he stepped out and warned angrily. "Hey! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you all in the class right now?"

The female students immediately ran, screaming pervert and dangerous, while the black haired boy was still leaning against the wall.

Glaring at Reborn, Shamal thought jealously about why the boy always surrounded by women everywhere he go. Smirking at the doctor, Reborn stepped away from the wall, which seemed lonely once he left its embrace.

"Well, thank you for making them go away, Sensei." With that he waved at Shamal and left the spot, going to the opposite direction of the girls.

 _'Why? Why does he get all the attention?!'_ Shamal screamed to himself. A few meters away from him, Reborn met the demon. For skipping class, he would be beaten to death.

 

**_(^o^)_ **

 

**_Side Question 2_ **

**_What happened afterward?_ **

 

 _(Based on Question 5 when Kyoya was_ showered _by Dino's soda.)_

 

With a loud and strong whack, Kyoya hit the bronco's head with his tonfa and immediately left, leaving the group and hurt upperclassman on the rooftop. His fast legs brought him to his office, the Disciplinary Committee room, without much fuss, aside from faint scared murmurs from the third year students pressing to each side of hallway, giving a free undisturbed path for the demonic student to walk through.

"What happened to Hibari? He's soaked."

"Who is stupid enough to drench him?"

"He looks terribly scary..."

"But not as scary as when Mukuro dumped pink paint over him..."

"Is it Mukuro again?"

"But I haven't seen Mukuro at all today..."

"Maybe Reborn?"

"Naah…Reborn is with Arcobaleno right now."

The wondering murmurs continued even after Kyoya walked into his office and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Kyo-san!" Tetsu exclaimed in surprise at the sight of his boss current state. "What-?"

Before he could ask any further, Kyoya sent a glare at him and took off his jacket. "Prepare a detention slip for that bucking bronco."

"Eh...?" Tetsu looked at the shorter male with confusion before everything clicked. "Ah...It's Dino-san again..." When Kyoya didn't respond, Tetsu nodded and prepared everything just like Kyoya ordered him. "Consider it done, Kyo-san. I'll take my leave now."

Keeping his mouth shut when his vice-president bowed at him and left the room, Kyoya glanced outside the window. It seemed that no one had broken any rules, which was _good._

Getting himself a new uniform to wear, the black haired boy dumped the wet clothes on the couch with a mental note of sending them to the laundry. Sitting on his swiveling chair, he planned how he would give the detention to certain blond.

Later that day, certain blond was not able to walk a certain brunet to home.

 

**_(^o^)_ **

 

**_Side Question 3_ **

**_What blackmail?_ **

 

_(Based on Question 5_

_"Of course, I know every student in this school." Byakuran said proudly, "Well, if you don't count the first year students. Though, I will know all of their names, faces and classes by the end of this month."_

_Catching the confused look on the first year students, Dino laughed. "Byakuran has a great memory and an amazing pair of eyes. He can remember every tiny detail through a mere glance.")_

 

"Hello. This is Oregano reporting. If you are wondering why I'm here, it's because we, News Club, have received a request from an anonymous person, most likely to be one of the first year students.

In the request letter left under the door to our clubroom, they said:

_'There was weird senpai with white spiky hair coming to my class last afternoon. My friends and I don't know who he is, but he has a strange purple tattoo and his eyes are violet. His hair looks like this brunet in the neighbouring class; spiky, defying gravity yet looks fluffy._

_Honestly, he didn't ask anything weird, but he kept asking something personal about everyone in my class. I told him that I don't know because it's only the first week of school and everyone is mostly new to me._

_Could you please inform me about this person? From what my friends in other classes tell me, he did that to them too. I'm curious about him. He looks harmless, but his smile is a bit scary.'_

That's what they said.

Well, from the description mentioned above, I know that the person this first year is talking about in their letter is Byakuran Gesso. If they really wanted to know about this Byakuran, I can help share some information of him for their own _safety._

Byakuran Gesso is one of the students in Namimori High School. He is quite famous when compared with Arcobaleno, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. This student can be easily be distinguished by his appearance alone. White with violet hue spiky hair, lilac colored eyes, and a purple tattoo under his left eye.

I warn you, if you see a person with this appearance, especially when he is approaching you, you have to be extra careful.

Around the occupants of Namimori High, Byakuran is known to have a photographic memory to be exact. With it, he is able to remember whatever he saw. Besides that, he also has sharp senses; may it be vision, hearing, taste or smell. Because of these two traits, he can capture every little (person) thing and relive it inside his mind.

It's sure a very good trait, great even, but what makes it dangerous is Byakuran's personality.

As you all already know, Byakuran is always seen with wide smile and his antics rarely show any threat. When I say 'rarely', it means that he has ever showed threat toward other people.

One time…"

_*knock knock*_

The sound made the girl wearing glasses stop her explanation to some few first years gathering in News clubroom. Glancing over the students to look at the door behind them, Oregano pushed her glasses up a bit before turning to share a look with Turmeric and Basil.

A contemplative look displayed by Turmeric caused the group to feel giddy. Then the knock resounded again, accompanied by the familiar cheerful voice of a certain marshmallow lover.

"Hey. What are you doing in there?"

" _Buchou_?" Oregano asked the club president, her expression stern as she kept stealing some glances at the door.

Turmeric looked at the first year students' faces before returning to Oregano. "Plan B."

Nodding at the president, Oregano moved towards the door, her pace stiff and her expression looked fearful like she was walking to her doom. Her hand hung close to the door for short moment until her expression was back to calm and collected. Sliding the door open wide enough to let her pass, she walked out of the room and her hand swiftly closed the door behind her with loud slap.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran?"

Amused laugh became the answer to Oregano's question. "I'm just passing by. I thought I heard someone talk about something interesting."

A flinch made its way into Turmeric's figure. And he knew that Oregano faced worse than what he heard from inside the clubroom.

Murmurs from the outside the clubroom made the people gathered inside shiver with indescribable worry as they waited Oregano.

Then the innocent door slid open again, but this time, it wasn't Oregano. Instead, it was Byakuran. Turmeric could see from the small gap between the wall and Byakuran's slim figure was Oregano's face, which had paled noticeably.

"You all sound like you have cool stuff to talk about. May I join in?" Byakuran asked with his too cheerful smile and his eyes hidden under the eyelids.

"Do you want to join us, Byakuran?" Turmeric asked shortly, sweat rolling from his forehead.

"Hmmm." Humming, Byakuran opened his eyes and looked at the group carefully, making everyone flinch and turn away when his sharp speculating lilac gaze fell upon them one by one and he never failed to recall each of their _names_. "Maybe later." he said, smiling again before excusing himself and went away to wherever he wanted to go.

"Maa, maa~~ This school has interesting people." the white haired student mused as he walked, ignoring stressed groans and moans coming from a certain clubroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter you can go to the next chapter -Question 7- or jump straight to Update:2/4 -Extra Lesson 4-


	11. Question 7 - Who is Juudaime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously,
> 
> Once Reborn found himself standing in front of the closed door that separated him from the brunet, he felt his heart beat faster than before and his hand got a bit sweaty. Letting out a sigh and creating excuses to his heart's protests about him running up numerous staircases in record time. He reached out and finally touched the handle after calming himself down. The metal was cold and Reborn gripped it hard before pulling it down just like how he gulped down the nervous thought he didn't know he had. The door opened outward slowly and light infiltrated into the dark spaces. Striking through the bright light attack, his black eyes finally found the one he specifically wanted to meet sitting at the vast concrete clearing and smiling at him.
> 
> ...Wait.

_**Question 7** _

_**Who is Juudaime?** _

_Wait._ No. That was only his hope. There was no one there. No sight of brunet hair, nor black hair or red hair. There was no one and his heart sank with disappointment.

Glancing sideways, Reborn analyzed his situation. He was stopped by the girls near the stairs on the first floor. Most of the classes were located on second, third and fourth floors. And if he saw no one going down to the first floor, it could only mean that whoever they were had already gone back to their class. Even if he went down now, they had probably mixed with the other students and he wouldn't find them.

Reaching that conclusion, Reborn frowned at the thought of not being able to find the brunet. And as if mocking him, the sound of the school bell told every school occupant that lunch break was over, telling them to go back to their respective classrooms and offices. Sighing, suddenly feeling tired, Reborn turned and reluctantly went back to his class. On his way, he absentmindedly greeted back some of his fans, who squealed out his name when he let out a small seductive smile. Some students were still filling the hallway, but not as much as during lunch break, giving him an easy walk back toward his class.

"Oh! It's Reborn." Luce exclaimed, making the said boy look at the black haired girl with a raised eyebrow. He walked towards his desk. He noted that Fon had been back from whatever business he had with his cousin.

Once he sat down behind the Chinese student, Reborn glanced at Luce. "What?"

Luce frowned at his annoyed tone, "What's happened? You suddenly bolted. Where did you go, Reborn?"

"...Nowhere." Obviously, the Casanova couldn't say that he was currently interested in someone, unless he wanted the others to act inquisitive toward him. One mother hen was already too much for him. He didn't need more.

The small silent moment made Luce's frown deeper in suspicion while Fon glanced at Reborn indifferently, but his eyes showed that he was being contemplative about it.

"Reborn. What do you mean 'nowhere'? Obviously, you didn't just go nowhere." Rolling his eyes at his mother hen, Reborn leaned back against his chair and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Reborn-!" Luce wanted to scold him, but Fon placing his hand on her shoulder made the woman stop.

"Luce, let him be, for now. Reborn will tell us if he wants to…eventually." Fon said neutrally. He knew that Luce and Reborn wouldn't back down until the other relented, and either of them would only relent once they saw a pig flying, not a chance. Stopping them might not solve the problem, but it was the best choice for both of them.

Luce didn't seem like she wanted to, but when they noticed that the teacher had come in, she sighed and turned around to face the instructor. She would let it slide for now.

Behind them, Reborn didn't pay attention to his class, despite his gaze being glued to the front of the class where the history teacher was currently telling them an event in Sengoku Era. He swore to himself that, by the end of that week, he would know, or at least name and class, about that brunet.

No one noticed the fire of determination on his eyes, hidden by his black fedora.

"Reborn-kun, could you please put down your hat?" the teacher asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the fedora wearing student.

Hearing his name mentioned, Reborn's attention darted to the teacher. "No."

* * *

"Nee…Reborn. I need to buy some things for my mom." Luce said after the lesson had ended. They were going down the stairs. Silently sighing at the hanging statement, Reborn rubbed the back of his neck as if he could already feel the impending tired muscles he would experience.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Help you carry the bags, right?" Without much explanation, Reborn could easily figure out with past experiences of shopping with Luce, that whatever the 'some' things Luce would buy, they would leave him with nothing but full hands. The black haired girl only laughed at Reborn's words, like they were not her fault.

"Bastard! Stay away from Juudaime!" The loud shout halted everyone from moving, even the black haired trio that was descending the stairs like regular high schoolers.

"Eh? What happened?" Luce asked, half expecting no answer from the people around her as a commotion happened one floor below. Murmurs began to erupt among the upperclassmen as they cascaded down to the first year students' floor.

"Uwaah, that's a colourful word for a first year to utter."

"Yeah. It's so loud too."

"I wonder what happened."

"Who is Juudaime?" Luce watched as more students went down the stairs in a hurry.

"Waaah, everyone is so curious. Shall we go too, Fon?" She turned to look behind her, only to see someone else instead of her long haired friend. "Eh? Where's Fon? Reborn! Where did Fon go?"

"Hmm? He just walked passed us a moment ago. It seems he wanted to know what was going on." the fedora wearing boy said calmly, clearly not interested in the commotion on the second floor.

"Should we go after him?" Luce asked with raised eyebrow.

"Naah. No need to. It must be a petty fight or something. Besides, you have to buy stuff, right?" Reborn disagreed immediately. He didn't want to waste his energy on something unimportant when he had to save as much as energy as possible to shop with the crazy woman. He started stepping down the stairs one by one with lazy pace.

"Well. If you say so." Luce followed after Reborn, making a mental note to ask Fon later. She had made a lot of mental notes since the first day of school. She was afraid of the amount of notes she might make for the entire year to come. Looking ahead, her gaze tried to bear a hole at the back of Reborn's head. What happened after lunch still lingered at the back of her mind, and she told herself that she would dig any information from Reborn about it.

Brushing through the mass of students, the two third years ignored the commotion on the second floor and proceeded to the first floor, changing their indoor shoes without many words exchanged, then left the school building, mixing with other students under the lukewarm sunrays. They barely reached the front gate when the sound of something exploding followed by glass shattering and panicking shouts erupted behind them. Turning around in shock, they saw black smoke filtering out from the broken windows and wall on the second floor as students ran away.

"What the...?"

Reborn saw a similar scene happen last year where a fight erupted between certain gun wielding and bite-to-death boys near the science room where Verde was doing something with his chemical things. But to see it happen on the first year students' floor and on the second day of school no less, it sure piqued Reborn's interest and curiosity. He had to know who created it. A smirk grew on his face as he started his pace back towards the building until a hand stopped him. Grabbing his shirt was Luce. His childhood friend frowned at him and he admitted that he did forget about helping, being a shopping slave for Luce.

"Okay okay. Off we go." Reborn never once won this kind of stuff, reluctantly turning again and walking away. He could ask the other about it, certainly his other friends would fill him in about it, especially, Fon.

* * *

On their way towards the supermarket, Luce started a conversation once they were far from school areas. "Nee, Reborn."

"Hn?"

Trying not to frown at the grunt, Luce continued. "Have you thought about what you will do after high school?" She rounded the main topic, trying to take down Reborn's guard slowly, knowing that the fedora wearer wouldn't answer easily if she asked right away.

"Well, college? Maybe here or Tokyo or abroad. Wherever my mom wants me to attend." Reborn answered right away, seemingly not caring about his own future.

"Eh? You just let your mom drive you around?" Luce asked further, tilting her head a bit as she glanced at Reborn. This time, she got a sigh from the boy.

"It's not like I have a choice. My future has been set up by my parents ever since the first breath I took."

Remembering the line of Reborn's parents' work, Luce understood and just stood by the side, knowing she had no chance to give an input. "True." she muttered. "It must be hard for you, can't do anything you want."

"Naaah. I find things pretty easy with my parents providing everything I need, except food, of course." Luce chuckled at the joke as she noticed Reborn turn his face to her. "And it's not like I don't want to work on the same line as my parents. No need to worry yourself over me, mother hen."

Smiling softy, Luce nodded. "Okay, okay."

"Besides," Reborn continued. "I just want to enjoy every moment now; being student, teenager and trouble maker."

Palming her face when she saw the smirk, Luce reminded him. "Just don't bully Skull too much. At least be a good senpai."

Reborn only laughed. The girl watched carefully as Reborn seemed at ease after the small laugh, if she ignored the plotting smirk. While hoping that Reborn wasn't planning to pull a prank on Skull again, Luce noticed that they were almost at the supermarket, so she started the route, approaching the main topic.

"I wonder what happened at school." she said, catching Reborn's attention again.

"The explosion? Who knows? May be some interesting guys in first year. I mean, who the hell is 'Juudaime'? Is he the head of some sort of a gang? Maybe yakuza?" Reborn sputtered his thoughts, letting out as much as possible about the potentials.

"Yakuza?" Luce's eyes widened. "Seriously, Reborn, is our school that dangerous? No, right?"

Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? There are us, Xanxus and his group, Hibaris, Dino and then Byakuran. There's also that pervert doctor and a certain pineapple." Reborn's fingers did the count as he listed each name. "Isn't there too many of us in this small town?"

Glancing at Luce, he could see the realization dawning on her face. "You're right."

"Honestly, I think there'll be a lot of interesting new students this year." Reborn said, pulling the tip of his fedora further down. What he just said made Luce halt her steps in surprise before resuming the walk beside Reborn.

"You think? A lot?" she inquired. Her eyebrow rose as she chose her words carefully. Reborn indirectly started telling her his thoughts. Luce had to act passive unless she wanted Reborn to get suspicious and end up telling her nothing. She only needed to prompt him slightly, if not much, to get the arrogant Casanova to spill everything with her innocent-naive act. Though, she didn't expect him to just spill the bean so soon. At that, she worried that Reborn was facing a huge problem.

"Yeah. Actually, I found two." Reborn said, tilting up his fedora to look at Luce better.

"Two?" That's too interesting -trouble maker- students to find in only two days.

"Yeah. One is that 'B***, Stay away from Juudaime.'" he said with a laugh, impersonating the tone exactly.

Chuckling along with him, Luce asked. "And the other one?"

This time, Reborn's expression turned slightly serious. "Yesterday, you know that I was late, right?"

"Hmm? Yes, you were." Confused, she acted. Luce had already caught up with what he would say. Whatever reason it could be, it had something to do with these first years.

"And you know that I met Hibari in front of the gate?" Nodding, Luce uttered a small yes, partly wondering what made Hibari included in his story telling. She knew that the young Hibari always stood by the gate, ready to punish anyone who broke the school rules, and thaat included coming to school late. In the back of her mind, she remembered the slight bruise on Reborn's cheek, which was now covered with concealer she had lent to the boy.

"Actually, the reason I got hit in the first place was because of one first year."

"You got hit by a first year?" Luce almost shrieked with not so subtle disbelief. Even Hibari Kyoya needed weeks to finally land a hit on Reborn, and this first year was able to do it on the first day of school, before the school started no less? Could it really be yakuza? During her raging thoughts, Luce saw Reborn roll his eyes. It seemed she was wrong.

"No. Hibari was the one who hit me."

For once, the girl was glad that she wasn't right. It wouldn't be yakuza then. "Then, how..?"

Luce saw Reborn frown and she inched closer for a better look, making sure that it was indeed a frown and not a hateful scowl.

"I was surprised because he seemed close to Hibari." Turning to face Luce, he explained. "When I say close, it's actually really close. That demon actually patted his head softly and scolded that boy. Scolded! No biting, no tonfas, no violence. Just scold. Can you believe it?"

Luce blinked at Reborn. Sure, what she had just heard sounded unbelievable, knowing Fon's cousin's temper, but... "Uhh...Maybe not...He's still Fon's cousin, you know? Maybe Fon's gentleness rubbed off on him? They live together in Hibari's household..." As much as she wanted to make Reborn kept on spilling his thoughts, this time, Reborn's opinion was too bizarre.

"Kyoya is still human. Not a demon, Reborn." She added when she saw the doubt on Reborn's face. She wanted to palm her face, massaging her temple to sooth the upcoming headache. Reborn was...being childish and too much to handle.

"Well...I forgot." Just like usual, Reborn evaded the scold he might get from his childhood friend.

"So…" Sighing, Luce focused herself back on her mission, obviously Reborn hadn't spill everything. "What about this first year?"

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww it's already the seventh chapter and Reborn hasn't met Tsuna yet~~ what do I do~?


	12. Question 8 - What Happened After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! :D
> 
> This work is beta'ed by PureRedCrane
> 
> Note: I have just realized that I made a mistake of Luce's and Uni's hair color. They weren't black... they were a darker shade of teal... I completely forgot about it because I remembered that Aria's hair was black, and my mind just thought that the two other would have the same hair color... It was a mistake... but, I won't change it... I will stay with black for Uni's and Luce's hair and eyes...

_Previously in Question 7,_

_"Kyoya is still human. Not a demon, Reborn." She added when she saw the doubt on Reborn's face. She wanted to palm her face, massaging her temple to sooth the upcoming headache. Reborn was...being childish and too much to handle._

_"Well...I forgot." Just like usual, Reborn evaded the scold he might get from his childhood friend._

_"So…" Sighing, Luce focused herself back on her mission, obviously Reborn hadn't spill everything. "What about this first year?"_

* * *

_**Question 8** _  
_**What Happened After School?** _

Both Luce and Reborn were at the supermarket. Luce was leading the way as she took several items while Reborn pushed the cart which was filled with everything on his companion's shopping list. So far, there were only snacks like candy and chocolate, then packages of several types of tea leaves. Examining it, Reborn wondered whether Aria, who he thought always cared a lot about health, would ever want to buy this many unhealthy snacks.

"Reborn?" His attention left the snacks, focusing on the cheerful girl he had known for years. Blinking his eyes once then twice, he remembered what he wanted to say.

"Oh right. That first year." He had told Luce about what Hibari did to the first year, helping with his uniform and patted his head, even smiled.

"So what he does really look like?" He heard Luce ask again. That particular question brought silence to Reborn as he tried to remember the boy's appearance.

"Well...He is quite short and petite for a boy his age." He started without much detail. "Almost like a girl actually."

Placing a finger on her lips, Luce tried to imagine the boy. Short, petite and looked like a girl. The only one in her friend circles she could think of with that description was her little sister. Except that her sister was indeed a girl, so Luce started with imagining her sister as a boy.

"If it weren't for his spiky hair, you might not think that he was a boy." Reborn added, watching Luce put a carton of milk inside the cart. Well, that was the only healthy item so far.

Changing Uni's straight long hair into untidy spiky hair in her imagination, Luce asked. "What about his face?"

"I can't see his face clearly because I only saw him from a far and Hibari already hid him when I got close." The Casanova frowned, blaming the demon prefect for his inability to look at the boy closely. Passing an aisle keeping rows of coffee beans, Reborn's eyes traced the shelves for his favourite coffee. "But I think he has big rounded eyes... Almost like yours and Uni's..." Finding one, he took a package and put it carefully on the cart.

"You're paying it yourself." Luce had a playful grin, making Reborn rolled his eyes. "So he's cute." She said, going back to their talk.

"Yes." Catching the unvoiced _'what else'_ , Reborn continued. "But I think that's all I know. I haven't got his name. And I haven't even talked to him yet. Thanks to Hibari."

"Aw...I'm sorry to hear that." Luce said, taking a pack of tissue rolls and putting it in the pilling cart. "But, what do you think of him? Reborn, please get me that detergent on your left. Are you just curious? Or..."

"Or what?" The black haired boy obediently took the wanted detergent before placing it near the tissue rolls. When Luce ignored him, reading the list saved on her phone, Reborn asked, "Are you asking whether I'm interested in him?"

"Hmm..." The humming sounded from Luce, yet the girl didn't give any clear indication that it was her unvoiced question. She seemed focused on her list.

Following silently when Luce walked, Reborn thought to himself before shaking his head. He wasn't interested. "I'm not interested if you want to know. I'm just curious about what kind of person is able to make the demon smile."

"Hmm." Another hum, yet Luce didn't look at Reborn.

After that, Luce didn't bring up another question, seemingly losing interest. Reborn didn't think about it much because, surely, he was not interested. Surely. Not interested.

Reborn didn't know that Luce was actually hiding a smile behind her indifferent face. She left the question unfinished because she wanted to know what Reborn really thought. And it was pretty obvious that Reborn didn't want to admit. Well, Reborn could stay in his own spot, but Luce would stride faster than him and caught the first year before Reborn could. She would know and use it against the Casanova beside him.

Chuckling to herself she ignored her companion when Reborn said, "Oi, Luce...There is dark aura leaking out of you..." It was actually fun to stand over the always number one Reborn.

* * *

For paying the coffee beans, Luce _let_ Reborn hold the numerous shopping bags, while she herself _helped_ Reborn by bringing the pack of coffee beans.

"My...Thanks a lot Reborn-kun~" Luce said sweetly as they walked towards their neighbourhood.

"Yeah, yeah. You're very welcome." Reborn said through his gritted teeth as his hands and arms tried to handle all the weight of Luce's shopping aftermath. _'Why does she always have to buy so much? Why not just raise the frequency with fewer amounts?'_

The smiling girl didn't seem to notice his complaints or his glare. If she did, then that must be a mocking smile on her face.

"Luce...Are you sure you don't have some grudge on me?"

Luce turned to look at him with an even wider smile. "Hm? What are you talking about, Reborn? You know that I'm not the kind of person who holds grudges against someone, right?" When the Casanova nodded his head stiffly without looking at her, she continued. "Obviously, I'm not holding any grudges towards you. I know that you would be in deep trouble if you don't _use_ me to shield yourself from your crazy fan girls. I know that if I don't interfere, you wouldn't stop pulling pranks on everyone and then you would get yourself hunted down. And I also know..."

"Stop!" Reborn cut her obvious complaint with cold sweat on his face. "Okay. I got it. I'm sorry for that...Just stop mentioning them. I will try to not...sacrificing you...anymore..."

Chuckling sweetly, Luce sent a bright smile to Reborn. "You better..."

When Reborn nodded his head again, aware of her _'or else'._ Luce then faced forward again, satisfied that she now held Reborn in her palm and hopefully he wouldn't cause much trouble anymore for the remainder of their third year in high school. She sure loved to help her friends, but most of the time, Reborn's cases were too much for her.

Since there was no conversation between the two black haired students, Luce started humming a song as she thought about what to make for dinner. Then, once they almost reached her home, she saw her little sister coming from the other direction.

"Uni!" she called happily, wondering why the younger girl came home as late as her. The shorter girl looked up from her phone to the people approaching her.

"Luce-nee. Reborn-nii." Uni greeted with a small bow as they met in front of the girls' house. "Did you go grocery shopping?"

"Yes. Reborn helped me." Luce said, opening the front gate then the front door.

Glancing at Reborn's state, Uni awkwardly smiled. "It doesn't look like he helped you, Nee-chan."

 _'More like you slave him around.'_ The younger girl added in her mind.

After taking off their shoes in the _genkan_ , Uni followed the older two towards the kitchen where Reborn almost dropped the shopping bags, almost.

"Reborn! Be careful. There are eggs in there."

"I'm careful with my tired arms." Reborn said, annoyed, massaging his shoulders and forearms gently.

"Geez..." Feeling sorry a bit for Reborn, Luce offered to make tea or coffee for him.

"No. I'm going back now." the boy said, taking his coffee beans and leaving the house.

"What about dinner?" Uni asked as she helped Luce take out the groceries and storing them.

"Skip it..." Reborn said from the _genkan_ , already wearing his shoes.

When they heard the front door close, Uni said. "Reborn-nii has been skipping dinner at our place lately."

"It seems he buys takeout. I saw Chinese food deliveries last Sunday." the older sibling said, already preparing dinner.

"O-Oh..." Uni muttered, looking at her sister to find anything she could do to help.

"By the way..." Luce said after a while, "Did you go somewhere, Uni? You came home late." Luce asked, looking back at the younger girl.

"Eh? No...I was at school. Nee-san, you knew that one of the windows exploded, right?" the girl asked for confirmation.

"Yes..." The older of the two frowned, worried that her little sister had something to do with it, partly regretting that she didn't check what happened back then.

Seeing the frown, Uni raised her hands to say that she wasn't involved in that particular _accident_. "Actually, one of my new friends..."

* * *

_The last period of that day was self-study since the teacher had something urgent to do and there was no other teacher to fill in the absence. Most of the students chatted among themselves while Uni, sitting in the front row, decided to read the textbook since she didn't know anyone else in class. That's what she was doing until a hand patted her shoulder lightly. Turning, her black eyes caught a face she thought had seen earlier._

_"You're Uni, right? I didn't know we had the same class." The tall boy said with a wide grin._

_When Uni was still trying to remember who the boy was, he had reintroduced himself. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. We met in the rooftop this noon."_

_"Oh right. I'm sorry, Yamamoto-kun, for not realizing it sooner." Uni apologized politely as she stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable for staying seated when the one who talked to her was standing._

_"Maa, maa, it's alright." Yamamoto said as he took the empty seat beside Uni, which was abandoned by the previous owner. When Uni had sat back in her own seat, he continued. "Anyway, will you hang out with us after school?"_

_Remembering the invitation from Kyoko, she nodded. "Yes. I'd love to."_

_"That's good. The more the merrier, though I suspect Hayato will be against it. He only wants to spend time with Tsuna, but Tsuna is our friend too. So whenever Hayato invites Tsuna to hang out, the others and I will come along. Besides,_ it's not good to monopolize one friend, _right?" Ending it with another laugh, the tall boy didn't notice the awkward laugh from the short girl._

_Uni spent the last period talking with Yamamoto, not surprised that she could talk easily to the baseball lover as he was an easy going fellow who loved to talk and chat with his friends. When the school bell rang again, followed by several small cheers from their classmates, Uni nodded when Yamamoto went back to his seat to gather his books. The girl herself did the same._

_As soon as they finished, both students met the others in the hallway. Enma, Kyoko and Haru had gathered near the two black haired students' class. The two easily followed the talk about sweets. Soon, Chrome joined them with her timid greeting and blush. Then Tsuna and Hayato approached them after leaving their science class. As per usual, Takeshi laughed at Hayato's scowl, making the latter explode into a train of curse words while Tsuna tried to calm his silver haired friend._

_Hayato halted his complains when a loud voice boomed into their talking space. Clicking his tongue, the silver haired boy glanced in the direction of the stairs and, as he had expected, another silver haired boy came into their view._

_"EXTREME! EVERYONE HAS GATHERED HERE!" The ever excited senpai approached them, breaking several rules as he ran through the hallway skilfully while avoiding other students. "LET'S GO, TO THE EXTREME!"_

_"Wait a minute, Onii-san. We still have to wait for Fon-san." Kyoko reminded before her older brother could march away from the group._

_"OH?!" The big brother went complete still. "AH HA HA HA HA! I EXTREMELY FORGET!"_

_Ignoring Hayato's grumble, Takeshi invited Tsuna to their previous conversation about sweets and asked the brunet what cake he wanted since they had decided to visit a bakery. Tsuna thought hard to decide and when his eyes caught sight of fluffy white purplish hair, he instantly remembered about certain type of rice cake he ate. "Mochi."_

_"Mochi?" The word was repeated by his friends, who then agreed with him. "We often eat western cakes. I guess we should have some Japanese sweets this time."_

_"Since it's spring, we should get Sakura Mochi." Kyoko suggested cheerily._

_"Maybe while doing hanami?" Haru added with enthusiasm._

_The tallest of the group seemed to agree. "That's cool. Maybe we should plan while the Sakura is still blooming."_

_"Unn...How about this Saturday?" the girl with dark purple hair asked, seemingly excited at the plan of another outing._

_"Yes. That's sounds great." Uni clasped her hands together._

_"Oya? What does sounds great this Saturday?" an unfamiliar voice reached them, making all attention turn towards the newcomer, who was none other than a certain senpai with lavender eyes._

* * *

"Wait!"

Uni stopped telling the story to her sister, blinking her eyes numerous times when she saw Luce's troubled look. "What's wrong, Nee-san?"

"You said..." Luce bit her lip worriedly, yet her concern wasn't understood by Uni.

"I said...?" Uni prompted her sister to say more when she didn't continue.

"Uni...Tell me honestly...Did you just say that you met Byakuran?"

"Yes? Why?" The younger girl was really confused as her sister put her hands on her shoulders warily.

"Listen carefully, Uni. Stay away from Byakuran." Luce stated with wide eyes at her sibling and continued. "If you can't, be careful whenever he is around."

Not knowing how to tell her sister that she had already learnt about it that noon at school, the smaller girl only nodded obediently and answered. "O-Okay."

Nodding at the answer, Luce stepped back. "Then what happened?"

* * *

_"HOO! BYAKURAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Once again, it was Ryohei again who greeted the boy with photographic memory._

_Looking at his ex-classmate, Byakuran smiled widely, "Just_ visiting _the first year. What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"WE'RE GOING TO HANG OUT TOGETHER!" Ryohei said extremely loudly. "AND RIGHT NOW WE'RE WAITING FOR FON-SENPAI!" Nodding simply, not bothered by the loud voice at all, Byakuran looked at the gathered group._

_"Hmmm...The same group, I see. Eh...No Dino?" His lavender eyes blinked at the absent third year blond._

_"Dino-senpai said that he needs to do something after school." Uni said politely towards the older boy. Looking contemplative, the white haired boy seemed to know something, yet he immediately brushed it aside as he changed the topic._

_"I see... Then I'll tag along." Byakuran decided while approaching Tsuna. "Hanging out with you guys seems to be very fun." he said, slinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder._

_The friendly gesture was unfortunately responded badly by Hayato. "Teme! Stay away from Juudaime!"_

_"Maa maa, Hayato, no need to be like that. Byakuran-senpai is a friend too, right?" Takeshi, surprised by the sudden outburst, tried to calm his shorter friend._

_Hayato's expression grew bewildered after hearing particular word. "Friend?! He's suspicious! He popped out of nowhere and now he's invited himself into our hangout!"_

_"OI! TAKO-HEAD! BYAKURAN IS NOT SUSPICIOUS! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Ryohei gave his own two cents, not liking when his junior is disrespecting his ex-classmate._

_"Oya~ I just want to be friends with you all~~" Byakuran said smoothly, offering the kindest smile he had as he kept his spot beside Tsuna. "All of you seem interesting to hang out with. Nee, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

_"Don't touch Juudaime so casually!" This time, Hayato growled at the senpai. He pulled his beloved Juudaime away from the -in his opinion- suspicious senpai. Keeping the brunet safe behind him, Hayato didn't back down when their senpai stared down at him with an amused look._

_"Go-Gokudera-kun...stop that please." Tsunayoshi said, getting worried as other students backed away from their group and lots of curious students encased them in the middle of hallway._

_Yamamoto Takeshi, the ever so peaceful boy, stepped between Hayato, Ryohei and Byakuran. "Maa...Hayato..."_

_"Urusse! Yakyu-baka, step aside!" Hayato didn't let the other to continue. "I will get rid of this bastard and then we will get out of here."_

_"Oya, oya~ That's not nice!" Byakuran chimed in innocently, not affected by Hayato's threat._

_From the sidelines, Uni could only stare at both Tsuna and Takeshi, who tried to calm the raging Hayato and Ryohei as Byakuran enjoyed all the taunts he threw at the silver haired boy. She never once witnessed such a dangerously intense quarrel, worriedly looking at Kyoko and Haru. "Kyoko-san, Haru-san, what do we do?"_

_"Should we call Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked, taking out her phone._

_"Hahi! Do that now, Kyoko-chan! Before something explodes!"_

_"But Gokudera-kun might..."_

_Haru shook her head almost violently at the situation. "He can handle a beating! But most of us can't handle explosions."_

_"Uuh...That's right..." Stumbling a bit with her phone, Kyoko tried to find the skylark's number in her contact list, calling the head of Disciplinary Committee for help._

_"What happened?" A smooth calming voice reached the girls, making the four turn to find Fon slipping between students towards them._

_"Fon-san!" the girls called simultaneously, sans Kyoko who had her call answered by the prefect._

_"Hibari-san...I'm sorry to call you when you're busy." Kyoko started politely, knowing that the black haired boy was probably busy if the long wait she had was any sign. Without giving the older boy a chance to reply, she continued. "There is an emergency situation in front of first year's English class. Tsuna-kun is involved!"_

_The mention of a certain brunet in trouble diverted the skylark's annoyance of the call to whole new level. Partly glad that the younger sister of Ryohei was able to offer detailed information, he ended the call without saying anything._

_"Hibari-san will arrive soon." Kyoko informed the others, who had told the Chinese senpai about the commotion._

_Nodding, Fon gave his opinion. "I think we should cease this before Kyoya gets here." He stepped towards the quarrelling boys. "Stop it, you guys."_

_When his words were ignored, Fon whacked the three main problems and in instant, they all turned toward him. "Byakuran, stop taunting Gokudera. Ryohei, stop shouting. And Gokudera, how many times do I have to tell you about anger management?"_

* * *

"So, that's where Fon went..." Luce cut in, crossing her arms in front of her. "What happened next? Did Kyoya show up?"

"Err... Well, Hibari-san showed up...but it made things worse because..."

* * *

_With his calm and soothing presence, Fon was able to cease the fighting. But then, the feared demon prefect showed up with the worst timing._

_"What's going on here?" With all of his demonic glory, the black haired senpai walked down the path created by scared students, who backed away fearfully from him. When his steel blue eyes caught fluffy marshmallow head, they narrowed dangerously and he growled. "Byakuran Gesso…you again?"_

_Perked up at the irritation clear in Kyoya's voice, Gokudera filled in. "Oi! Hibari! That bastard has been bothering Juudaime! Go bite him, now!"_

_"Huh?!" The growl was now directed at the silver haired kouhai. Kyoya raised his tonfa and flung it straight at Gokudera's face. "I don't take orders from a dog."_

_"HIIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked at the attack before approaching his unfortunate friend. "Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"_

_Ignoring both Fon and Yamamoto, Kyoya faced Byakuran with a bloodthirsty smirk. "Well...this will be the time of your defeat."_

_The purplish white haired boy only laughed at Kyoya. "You look so sure this time. I'm afraid that you will face despair after this."_

_"I will not." Charging at the marshmallow lover, Kyoya made other students disperse, avoiding his merciless attacks._

_"Hahi! This is not safe! We shouldn't have called Hibari-senpai!" Haru shouted as she pulled Kyoko and Uni away from the boys. Following behind them was Chrome with her indifferent timid look, used to this kind of commotion._

_"Fon-san! Can't you stop Kyoya?" Kyoko asked their senpai, hoping he could stop them all before more dangerous things happened._

_"Kono yaroutachi..." A growl sounded from somewhere behind them. And just as Chrome turned to see who gave out such voice, she saw Gokudera, his lit dynamites already in hand._

_"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried._

_Unfortunately, his right hand man -_ as Gokudera preferred to call himself _\- didn't pay any attention to him and instead threw the dynamite at Kyoya. Noticing the dangerous threat that would cause damage to school property, the black haired prefect turned at the right time and smashed the dynamite towards the window, hoping it would explode outside._

_But instead of flying through what he thought was an opened window, the dynamite exploded as it hit the glass, destroying the fragile structure and the wall encasing them to shatters._

_The loud sound of glass shattering and the wall crumbling was accompanied by a series of shocked shouts and panic shrieks._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is getting longer and longer than what I've planned that I have to split it into 2 parts. But, it's okay I guess? *glance away not meeting anyone's eyes*
> 
> For those who has also been waiting for my other stories's update, I'm sorry to inform that the update will take longer time because of several major disadvantages to my productivity, both of my precious laptop and phone can't function properly.


	13. Extra Lesson 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is beta'ed by PureRedCrane (ffn)
> 
> ~
> 
> This is quadruple update! (Or more like 3 new updates and 1 edit -I have just realized that I haven't posted Extra Lesson 3-)
> 
> Update: 2/4  
> if you haven't read the previous one, go back to chap 10 for Extra Lesson 3

 

**_Extra Lesson 4_ **

 

**_(^o^)_ **

 

**_Side Question 1_ **

**_Can You Stop Tagging Along?_ **

 

_(Based on Question 8_

_"That's good. The more the merrier. I know about it, but Hayato is always against it. He always says that he only wants to spend time with Tsuna, but Tsuna is our friend too. So whenever Hayato invites Tsuna to hang out, the others and I will come along. Besides, it's not good to monopolize one friend, right?" Yamamoto laughed as he raised a thumb at her. Giving another laugh, the tall boy didn't notice the awkward laugh from the short girl.)_

This story happened long before Yamamoto shared this information with Uni. It happened two years ago, when the trio boys were in their second year of their middle school life. A week before the summer holidays started, the teacher had lovingly piled lots of homework to be done during the one month holiday. And being the not so smart student he was, Tsuna asked whether Gokudera, his right hand man in training -Gokudera called himself that and Tsuna couldn't do anything besides go along with it-, could help him.

"Anything for Juudaime!" The silver haired boy happily accepted the request before going on his monologue about duties of right hand man. Unfortunately, Gokudera's loud and uncareful voice caught the attention of a certain tall baseball lover.

"What? Gokudera is going to help with the homework? Tsuna, let me join!" Yamamoto easily invited himself into what he thought was a study group. Angered, Gokudera cut his speech to a stop and turned around to glare at Yamamoto. The shorter boy was about to bark angrily, but his lovely Juudaime was faster than him.

"Sure. Where should we do it?"

"Well, we can do it at your house or mine or the public library...or school? We can hang out here and maybe use the pool?" Yamamoto easily offered the options.

"That's sound good! But are we allowed to use the pool?"

"Of course. As long as we tell the teacher, we can use it. Besides, the swimming club also uses it."

"What? Are you going to the pool?" They heard another person chime in with a loud voice, alarming the entire class.

"What pool?"

"When?"

"I'm coming too!"

"Haha! Sure! Let's meet up in front of the school."

"We should prepare for some foods."

Hearing all the intrusions and unwanted plans from all of his classmates angered the Italian student so much that he almost exploded right there. Gladly almost. But because his Juudaime, sensed the upcoming bomb, the brunet turned to him with wide smile. "Isn't this fun, Gokudera-kun?"

Blessed under that smile, the silver haired bomber turned into obedient puppy. "Yes! Juudaime!" Even though he couldn't be alone with his Juudaime, it was alright, so long as Juudaime was happy.

.

.

.

But the story didn't end there.

During the holiday, our puppy like right hand man had planned out a careful mission that would get him some alone time with the brunette. He was sure that, on that day, the baseball-idiot would be helping his father at the sushi restaurant. Sasagawa and Hahi-girl would be in that new bakery to have some cakes. Hibastard would be in the school. The pineapple duo were far away in pineapple land ( _Kokuyo, if you haven't figure it out_ ). There was no way someone could interfere with Gokudera's love story ( _It’s Gokudera’s self claim, I -the author- surely don't have anything to do with this)._

The said boy thought darkly as he, with his beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi, walked down the road of Namimori under the glory of Summer Sun. The two were on their way to this family restaurant, located quite far from their neighborhood, yet another one of Gokudera's sly attempts to make sure he wouldn't come across someone they knew to disturb their date.

Much to his Goddess of Luck's amusement, the silver haired boy heard an overly familiar voice calling their name in a too friendly way. "Yo! Tsuna! Hayato!"

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna called back happily when he saw the other boy, clad in a white uniform, waving at him from his perch on the bicycle with some sort of container sitting behind him. Tsuna and Gokudera waited until Yamamoto cycled the last few meters towards them before Tsuna asked. "I thought you were helping your father in the restaurant."

"I am." the taller boy said, turning a little to point at the container behind him. "I had just delivered a customer's sushi. Where are you going anyway?"

"We are about to have lunch. Gokudera-kun knows this restaurant with good food." the smallest answered.

"Oh, really?" Looking at the two shorter boys, Yamamoto caught Gokudera's annoyed glare before grinning widely. "I'll join you. It's almost my break time anyway."

This time, having enough of his date being interrupted, Gokudera fumed more than usual. "Stop tagging along, yakyu baka! No one invited you!" he growled at the taller male with all his hate. "It was supposed to be only me and Juudaime."

Gokudera only wanted to be with his Juudaime. Really, he only wanted it at least once. He wanted some bonding time. But the more the others invited themselves into his planned outing, the further he felt his Juudaime went away from him. But, unfortunately for him, his beloved Juudaime, who always easily accepted things, never minded that.

"Maa, maa… It's alright, Gokudera-kun. We can go at any later time, just the two of us." Tsuna said with a smile toward the silver haired boy.

Looking at Tsuna as if he was his saviour, Gokudera was touched by the suggestion that his Juudaime was willing to spend a day only with him. ‘As expected of Juudaime.’ He thought, as he was about to cry in happiness. Turning into the loyal puppy that he was, the silver haired student nodded his head happily. "Yes, Juudaime!"

Gokudera was so happy that noon. Even though that yakyu baka was walking and sitting too close with his Juudaime, he didn't really mind. He was simply too happy at the thought of a date with his Juudaime.

Unfortunately, just like any other comedy series, his date with Tsuna never really ended with only the two of them.

Meanwhile.

"Sorry, Luce, I have to accompany this lovely lady. You can carry your shopping bags by yourself, right?" Reborn was already hand in hand with the lovely lady he mentioned, waving at his childhood friend as if it was a common thing. "I might not be over for dinner again tonight."

Smiling at the two retreating figures, Luce cursed the black haired boy, wanting him to choke on his dinner. And let's just say, he did choke when he was eating pasta with this girl.

 

**_(^o^)_ **

 

**_Side Question 2_ **

**_Am I in Trouble?_ **

_(Based on Question 8_

_"Dino-senpai said that he needed to do something after school." Uni said politely to the older boy._

_"Hibari-san... I'm sorry for calling you when you're busy." Kyoko started politely, knowing that the black haired boy was probably doing something, if the long wait she had was the sign. Without giving the older boy a chance to reply, she continued. "There's an emergency in front of the first year's English class. Tsuna-kun is involved!"_

_The mention of a certain brunette being in trouble diverted the skylark's annoyance completely to the call, partly glad that Ryohei's younger sister was able to offer detailed information. He ended the call without saying anything.)_

Hibari Kyoya, the President of Disciplinary Committee, hated it when someone – herbivore and carnivore alike- broke the rules in his territory. But if there was one thing he enjoyed when someone broke the rules, it was the punishment which he had every rights to bestow upon those rule breakers. And if the one who broke it was someone he despised, the joy was doubled.

But much to his annoyance about that day, the fedora carnivore had the guts to not attend and that left Hibari completely pissed off as he waited in the detention room. If you wondered why there was a detention room in the first place when Kyoya always delivered the physical punishment right away on the spot, the school’s rules had stated that those who break rules had to receive detention and suitable punishment. And Kyoya being himself, not wanting to break rules, he *cough* _reluctantly*cough*_ wasted his time and energy to give punishment twice.

Much to someone's lack of luck, the unfortunate soul who had to accept his fate as the outlet for that annoyance was none other than our clumsy brother, Dino, who also had gotten himself a detention the day before.

The blonde was sitting as he waited for the President of Disciplinary Committee to decide what kind of punishment he had to drop on Dino's lap. Mumbles about biting to death and several life threatening punishments from Hibari made the blond worry.

Not to mention the deep annoyance latched firmly on his face and the continuous rhythmically tap of pencil on desk didn't help with his nerves too.

After long minutes of hell, which felt like hours to Dino, Hibari finally decided on what the blond's punishment would be. Gulping down the lump of nerves clogging his throat, Dino waited with sweat dripping down his face profusely.

"Your punishme…" Before Hibari could finish his word, a loud sound of their school anthem sung by a choir of males with deep voices filled the space of the room. A click of the tongue cut the song as Hibari took out his phone and answered the call without saying a word.

From his spot, Dino couldn't grasp any voice from the other side, despite the silence enveloping the room. But from Hibari's darkening expression, he knew that it was something bad, like really bad, as if your only choices were hell in the living world or hell in the real hell. Jolting up in his seat when there was a loud slam of the door sliding open, Dino could only see Hibari's back as the black haired boy left him in the detention room alone without saying any word. Wondering what happened, Dino wasn't glad when he received an answer in the form of explosion. Opening the window when smoke rose from below his room, Dino checked the consequences, only to gape at the obvious hole on the second floor's wall.

Dreading for his life, Dino's shout was drowned out by the amount of similar shouts coming from the other school occupants.


	14. Question 9 : What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3/4
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Previously in Question 8,
> 
> But, instead of flying out through the –what he thought- opened window, the dynamite exploded at the same time it hit the glass, destroying the glass and its panes and the wall encasing them into shatters.  
> The loud sound of glass shattering and the wall crumbling was accompanied by a series of shocked shouts and panic shrieks.

**_Question 9_ **

**_What Do You Want?_ **

 

On Wednesday morning, Luce walked to school with Reborn, as opposed to the previous two days where she happily walked with her only sibling beside her.

"What's up?" the male asked flatly, sounding uninterested yet not without a suspicious stare, trying to bore a hole into her innocent smile facade.

Stopping her way-too-happy humming, Luce turned to look at her childhood friend with a calm expression. "What do you mean with 'what's up'?"

Scowling at the cheery tone, Reborn's grip on his bag tightened as he asked, this time more clearly. "What makes you want to go to school with me today?"

The girl had never once gone to school with him, after all. And that morning, that particular morning after he told her what's bothering him, the girl decided to go to school with him. So _not_ suspicious.

His question seemed to make the other a bit stunned. Whether it was shock or caught, Reborn wasn't sure.

"Can't I walk to school with my best friend?" Luce asked. Her tone sounded a bit offended.

"Best friend?" Reborn raised his eyebrow.

With her eyebrow raised too, Luce asked again, surprised. "Aren't you?"

"Are we even friends?" The male questioned the word as the memories of him carrying several heavy shopping bags while the girl had only one small bag of coffee beans supplied his doubt.

Placing a finger on her lips, feigning a thoughtful expression, Luce muttered a small sound of agreement. "So we aren't."

Rolling his eyes when his neighbor nodded at the revelation, Reborn asked again, feeling undeniably disturbed by her sudden interest to walk with him. "So, what made you decide to go to school with me?"

Knowing that answering with 'Just because' wouldn't do her any good, Luce answered with a reason she had prepared before asking the Casanova to accompany her to school. "I'm just wondering why you didn't have dinner with us lately. My mom has been asking me why, which I also don't know the answer to."

Looking at Reborn, who had his gaze thrown forward, Luce waited patiently for the answer.

"Did you know that Verde is creating a game?" Reborn asked back. His tone had turned lighter and almost playful as his suspicion was lifted from his mind.

"A game? Verde?! Is this some sort of a joke?" Well, that's the kine of answer she expected the least or not at all.

Chuckling at the predictable response, Reborn shook his head slowly. "No. It's the truth."

Finding the words 'Verde', 'create' and 'game' in one sentence was incredibly odd. Nonetheless the words really meant what it meant. Luce was beyond shocked and started wondering what actually happened to people around her. First, Reborn with his obvious - _not-_ interest, and then Uni meeting one of the most have-to-be-avoided students in Namimori High. Now Verde -who always talked about weapons- created a game? Was there pigs flying around here?

"Well… Before you start looking for flying pigs..." Reborn interjected as if he had already known what she was thinking. "Verde didn't create the game directly… The creator of the game asked him to make a new weapon for the game. That's all."

"Oh… So that's why…" Luce said, still stunned by the fact that Verde was willing to work with people. Wait. Was he really willing?

"He thought that this would be a great chance to get his name around. He realizes that creating weapons for real won't do him good in the far future, so he's striking this golden, safe chance."

Nodding after understanding the explanation, Luce gave out her opinion. "I think that's good. In many ways." Smiling softly, she added, "I'm glad to hear that."

"But, what's the connection between that and you not having dinner with us anymore?" Luce inquired when she remembered what her real intention was after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"I was playing the game." was Reborn's immediate reply. "He gave me the trial version some days ago, asking me to give some feedback about it."

"I see…" the girl said before asking again, "What's the game about? Is it good?" Sighing, the Casanova crossed his arms over his chest, expression turning serious despite his curly sideburns bouncing teasingly light with every step he took.

"The plot is original and fun. And the weapons Verde created were also unique and innovative. Though, there are still some things that need upgrading." Reborn commented honestly, a frown etched itself on his face as he thought about his words carefully.

Looking upfront, Luce commented. "Knowing Verde, he will most likely press the game creator to make it better."

Giggling at the thought of the green haired man frowning in displeasure and annoyance whenever his plan didn't go well, Reborn added in. "That's it, if he accepts my review."

"Verde will accept it, or else he wouldn't have asked you." the girl responded wisely. "Verde knows that you won't fail him." A small hum from Reborn ended their dialogue, and Luce accepted the silence between them easily as she turned her attention to the road. When a small melodious tone chirped from inside her bag, Luce took out her cloudy sky blue cased phone and checked the incoming message from her sister.

 

- _What is Reborn-nii saying about it?-_

 

Peeking at Reborn as they walked, Luce bit her lip before sending out a reply.

 

_-I haven't asked him yet. Maybe later.-_

 

"Nee... Reborn..." Luce called after placing her phone back inside her bag. Once the fedora wearing boy turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, she started again. "About the b..."

"Senpai!" A loud cheerful voice interrupted Luce's question and, almost immediately, Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Col..." He sighed tiredly, yet his posture and walking didn't give any indication that he would respond to their junior's greeting.

When Colonello stopped beside Luce, the blond male frowned at the black haired Casanova, who wasn't even stopping to wait for him. "What's up with him?"

Shaking her head, Luce responded shortly, suddenly feeling tired. "We might never know."

"Oh... Anyway, Luce-senpai. I need to go to the field now. See you later."

Waving at his figure who disappeared as soon as he appeared, Luce walked slowly toward the school building, taking her time as she looked up at the amazingly covered up hole on the second floor.

"Whoaa... They fixed the hole in less than one day..."

"As expected of Hibari-san..."

"I heard that the one who fixed it was student."

"Huh? That's impossible. Is there any student who has the ability to fix that?"

"Well... I don't know..."

"Told you... That's impossible."

Ignoring the chatter, Luce walked straight into the building, changing her outdoor shoes carefully. She didn't expect anything to happen that early morning, and that was why she was surprised beyond anything when she heard someone calling a familiar interesting name.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! You came early!"

Looking to her left, she saw two girls standing in front of a small brunet boy. Widening her eyes, she looked around to find her black haired friend, only to find air. The other had probably already gone up the stairs before she even reached the building. Finding nothing to talk to, Luce watched the younger boy, carefully assessing how the boy acted around his friends and felt very satisfied when she saw how kind and caring the boy was toward his friends. Nodding to herself, she smiled and continued looking as this Tsunayoshi walked away with his friends.

"Well… this year will be a good year." she mused to herself before climbing up the stairs with a giddy, excited feeling. "I wonder how Reborn will react when I tell him that I found his brunette angel."

"Shall I tell him? Maybe later."

* * *

 

There was something. Something happened. And it was something good. Something good happened. Something really good must have happened.

Reborn thought accusingly as he watched the obvious smug smile the other threw at him whenever their gaze met, and also that I-want-to-tell-you-something-but-it-will-be-no-fun-if-you-don't-find-it-out-yourself kind of expression. Reborn hated it, really hated it, whenever someone knew something he didn't. And of all people, it happened to be none other than Luce. Only her and no other. In the tiniest part he never wanted to admit, Reborn was a bit scared for himself. Ignoring his teachers and classes, the young Casanova was too busy drilling his brain with all the possible worst nightmares he could think of.

 _Luce was going to use him as her slave..._ Nah, already happened, and would continue for a long while.

 _Luce was going to use him as bait._ Also ever happened, and Luce wouldn't do it until the next school festival.

Digging up more possibilities, the young man with black hair thought hard for an answer and he almost gave up until a particular idea slipped into his hot brain. That brunette haired boy…

Stopping himself from banging his table with a fist full of strong emotion, Reborn glared at Luce. He would definitely ask -interrogate- the other later about it.


	15. Extra Lesson 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work beta'ed by PureRedCrane
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> This is quadruple update! (Or more like 3 new updates and 1 edit -I have just realized that I haven't posted Extra Lesson 3-)
> 
> Update: 4/4  
> if you haven't read the previous ones, go back to chap 10 for Extra Lesson 3

 

**_Extra Lesson 5_ **

 

**_(^o^)_ **

****

**_Side Question 1_ **

**_What's the game about?_ **

 

_(Based on Question 9_

_"I see…" the girl said before asking again, "What's the game about? Is it good?"_

_Sighing, the Casanova crossed his arms over his chest, expression turning serious despite his curly sideburns bouncing teasingly light with every step he took. "The plot is original and fun. And the weapons Verde created are also unique and innovative. Though, there are still some things that need upgrading." Reborn commented honestly, a frown etching itself on his face as he thought his words carefully.)_

 

"So what's the game about? Is it a fighting game?" Luce asked, not really understanding any kind of games, but if it had weapon, then it was probably something like fighting, right?

Looking at her, Reborn answered with a smug smirk, which the other always showed after playing –annoying- someone. "The game is about pathetic a no good middle schooler who meets a hitman, who claims that he will inherit a mafia famiglia and the hitman will tutor him how to become mafia boss."

"That's a very intense life for a young boy to have." Luce commented, not able to imagine what kind of terrible life the innocent boy had to lead.

Chuckling darkly to himself, Reborn added. "It's a fun game, yet also tricky because we are playing as the hitman."

"The hitman?" Luce asked surprised. 'Are games always like that?' she thought to herself questioningly. "In that kind of plot, shouldn't the player play as the boy?"

"It's not any other game." Reborn said, amused. "The game format is like that simulation game where the player gets choices, which will decide the route and ending... If we play as the boy, it would be too common and the ending is very predictable and no fun. In this game, we need to carefully choose what kind of practice we need to give to the boy so he could become a good boss..."

Nodding, though a bit not able to fully understand it, Luce commented, "Well... that sounds interesting, I guess..."

"It's really interesting." Reborn said firmly. "And the story development is very vast and unpredictable. This game really tests your leadership, problem solving and decision making abilities. You should give it a try."

Staring at the childlike excitement on Reborn's face in wonder, Luce replied. "Sure... Maybe I will..."

 

**_(^o^)_ **

 

**_Side Question 2_ **

**_How Does Reborn Tell Verde About the Game?_ **

 

_(Based on Question 9_

_"Verde will accept it, or else he wouldn't have asked you." the girl responded wisely. "Verde knows that you won't fail him." A small hum from Reborn ended their dialogue, and Luce accepted the silence between them easily as she turned her attention to the road.)_

 

That morning before school started, after he parted with Luce, leaving her to deal with Colonello, Reborn moved towards the rooftop. At the end of stairs, the door was already opened, telling him that the one he was about to meet with had reached the rendezvous site before him. Slipping passed the door silently, he walked forward and stopped right beside the green haired student.

"Chaos." Reborn greeted, nodding his head slightly as he looked around them. There was no one else besides the two of them. A sigh from the side didn't make the Casanova to turn to the other, his hands buried inside his pockets as he looked at the bright blue sky.

"So, how is it?" the other asked, feeling no need to waste their time with useless things such as greetings.

Chuckling at the usual response, Reborn went straight to his report. "The choices are all fine. No plot hole so far." Ignoring the 'of course' muttered by the other, the black haired boy continued. "But in the battle scene, the recharge time are too fast, I can use the special moves too many times in one battle. I think you need to raise the difficulty level more with each new arc."

Listening to the other carefully, Verde made a mental note about the game. "What arc are you currently playing in?"

"Last night, I have ended VARIA arc." Reborn said, raising his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms in front of him. "I think you need to make it more challenging. The enemy was easily defeated by my student and his guardians."

Not really responding to that, Verde moved on, somehow sounding a bit annoyed at the smugness in Reborn's tone. Oh wait, he was always annoyed at Reborn. "So, does your student become the boss?"

"Huh? No... Isn't it too soon for him to become the boss after that? That was only a few days, shouldn't it be longer." the Casanova asked with a frown.

Seeing the frown from the corner of his eyes, Verde turned with smug smirk. "Then you are a failure as a tutor. In that arc, if you make the right choice, your student can inherit the famiglia by that time."

"What?! Is it even possible?" Reborn asked with widened eyes.

Still smirking, Verde pushed his glasses up, feeling victorious. Heh, he could make the always composed Casanova widen his eyes in disbelief, who knew? "It seems you are not as much of a gamer as you had said before."

Waving his hand silently, Verde left the rooftop as he slowly and calmly walked towards his own class.

Meanwhile, still on the rooftop, the black haired boy swore to himself that he would make his student become the boss in that very arc, no matter how many times he needed to replay the game.

(^o^)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There all the updates for now~~  
> Hope you also enjoy and like them~  
> See you later~~


End file.
